The Prophecies
by Moih
Summary: Anna finds herself in the Warlord Era after the mistaken purchase of a Shikon Jewel Fragment. It isn't long until she falls into the undeniable clutches of Lord Sesshomaru. Also, an explanation for why Inu no Taisho loved Izayoi. R&R :]
1. Unfair Exchange

I hope you enjoy this story : I promise it will get really interesting the more you read! Please leave positive critique and feedback so as to help me further serving you by providing you with stories created with your helpful hints put to mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the characters within the series/manga.

Chapter 1

"Mom, I really have to get going now! My friends are waiting for me, and I told them I would be back before noon!"

Kagome Higurashi stood in the center courtyard of her family's shrine, the sun shining overhead and gifting the day with warmth. Kagome's mother placed several final items into the yellow backpack before relenting a smile to Kagome.

"Be safe Kagome."

Kagome smiled at her mother, knowing she endured a lot to allow her daughter, who was only in junior high, to venture into the Bone Eater's Well, and into another era reclaim the Shikon Jewel shards.

"I will mom. I've got Inuyasha to protect me! Goodbye!"

Kagome hurried towards the direction of the well, pulling the sturdy golden pack over her shoulder, rounding a corner only to crash into a very baffled and confused Gramps. Both fell backwards onto the stone-paved ground, rubbing sore and injured bottoms, and allowing little groans and complaints to surface.

Kagome grabbed her bag behind her and started to stand, only to find that the bag was much lighter than before. She turned her heard behind her to discover that most of the contents within the bag had spilled out across the ground due to the sudden impact and improper closure of the bag.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

Gramps was in a similar predicament, having been carrying a tray of souvenirs for the shrine gift shop. Gramps picked up one of the souvenirs and showed it to Kagome, speaking in his squeaky yet persistent voice.

"Look Kagome, Sacred jewel shards similar to yours! These will ward off demons and make the possessor more powerful. They will also fetch a fine price at our shop!"

Gramps said the last words with a smirk and mischievous cackle, while picking up one of the shards that fell and showing it to Kagome. Kagome returned his remark with a hesitant chuckle, helping Gramps to his feet and securing her bag and scooping up the various contents snuggly back within the pack.

" Sure gramps. Where did you ever manage to come up with this idea?"

She examined the shard closely, noting how similar it actually resembled her own shards.

Gramps caught Kagome's sarcastic tone and lifted himself up, shoving out his chest.

"I would never make such a thing up! They are the real things! I swear it!"

"Sure gramps…"

Kagome was all-too-familiar with Gramps and his various "souvenirs". Kagome finished the process of packing her items into her backpack, realizing that her bottle with shards contained inside was open and it's contents spilled.

"Oh no! The shards!"

She gingerly picked them up and put them back into the bottle, too baffled and rushed to realize that there was still a shard forgotten behind amongst Gramp's various shards that littered the stone ground.

Gramps picked up his remaining shards, as well as one of the true shards that were identical to his. He bid Kagome farewell, who had already rounded the corner and making a speedy getaway, and proceeded to the gift shop, unaware of the new addition within the pile of shards.


	2. Journey Down the Well

Chapter 2

Anna grew up an extremely quant town. Her town didn't possess anything remarkable. The only think remarkable about her town, Anna reflected, was the fact that her Middle and High school offered Japanese language lessons alongside German and Spanish, which she took advantage of. It was through diligent studying and Internet browsing that allowed her the pleasure of acquiring a love for Japanese culture and language. She even was given with the extraordinary opportunity of being a foreign exchange student several times, once in Tokyo during her early years of High School, and once in Okinawa during her final time in High School. After being engulfed and drowned in the richness of Japanese culture, Anna began saving for a private trip soon after arriving home to uneventful Iowa.

After several years of saving up and working her tail off at a local convenience store, Anna finally managed to finance her dream trip to Japan. Anna dreamed of visiting Japan every moment she was awake, and even mastered the language, which she was extremely proud of. (She still had a few minor conundrums to work out, such as preventing others from noticing an accent of any kind, which was a task in itself) She went alone, not particularly minding that no other friends offered to accompany her on her adventure, knowing she would have fun just the same in the majestic and wonderful Japan.

She left in early August, the plane ride long and contained several movies to watch but was obscured due to a large hairdo that was swaying in front of Anna's seat. She flipped through the various pages of her Japanese culture books instead, gazing out the window next to her at the clouds during her page-flipping procedure. Not before too long, she arrived. It was dusk when the plane's wheels rolled along the runway, and it was night when she arrived at her hotel. She wished it was daylight, so she could be on her way to explore, but sleep was overwhelming and she rested, setting her clock to waken in the early morning hours.

She desired to see everything while she was there, and she took every opportunity to catch a tour bus when they passed by the hotel she lodged at. While sauntering by the bulletin board that was positioned at the entrance of her hotel, she noted that one tour bus would be stopping by shortly. She ran up to her room and prepared for the journey.

Anna exited the bus with the rest of the tourists who wanted to experience the feel and atmosphere of authentic Japan. Several locations were marked on her tourist map, while other places were noted as being complete wastes of time.

One place that wasn't even listed was the location the bus was now stopped at, which had a clear wooden post at the entrance that read "The Higurashi shrine." It had a list of services it provided, such as exorcisms and the examination of ancient artifacts.

Anna saw the majority of the tourists sauntering up the lengthy stairs, not caring to get separated from the company, so followed them. They found their way to the gift shop, with a very outgoing elderly man to greet them and show them several "authentic" gifts and souvenirs.

"Welcome honored guests! Please allow me to show you several authentic relics and charms you won't want to pass up! Come in! Come in!"

Anna, who had her fill of "authentic" souvenirs from her visits during her foreign exchange visits, wasn't about to purchase additional items. She walked around the shop nonetheless, hoping to find something she hadn't seen yet at other tourist sights. She came across a small little basket full of fragments of some sort, with a charming sign that said, "Will give good fortune and power to bearer!"

Anna smiled at this, and poked around the basket until she found a shard she liked.

One shard stuck out in particular to her, and she thought it was of a slightly different color from the rest. She also thought that it was glowing ever so slightly, but her eyes were tired from being out in the sun all day, so she didn't trust what she saw and made her exhausting day of travel her excuse for the shard's appearance.

She paid for her shard, as well as a small pouch that was suppose to ward off evil demons (or so the old man claimed) to put the shard in, and continued to view the rest of the facility. The group was escorted around the temple, and as a special treat for such a prosperous bunch (meaning they purchased more than usual in the gift shop, Anna thought), was shown the proclaimed sacred "Bone Eaters Well." Most of the people who saw this grumbled at what they saw, arguing it was just a dirty well and a big waste of time. They turned to go, but Anna walked forward to look down the well.

The old man who was giving the tour was heard about 30 meters away, shouting, "Now everyone…if you come with me, you will witness the great oak that is as old as Japan!"

Anna walked forward to see if there was any water source within the well, but only saw blackness and presumed the water was too far down to see, so she turned to go and catch up with the rest of the group when she slipped on the edge of the well, which was evidently loose, and fell backwards into the well.

Anna closed her eyes, expecting to come in contact with some extremely murky and filthy water, but it never came, and fear overtook her. She kept her eyes shut tight, missing the soft violet rays around her, and completely ignored the swoosh that would announce her arrival into another time and the exit from her own. Sick with fear and a hint of bus sickness, she fainted.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing : I read them all and I smile at each one! I will answer any questions, and let me know what you like. The more I know people like the story, the faster I update because I don't want to keep people waiting! –fluff-


	3. The Prophecies of the Soothsayers

Chapter 3

The demon lords were unaccustomed to meeting, especially in such a non-cemerimonious fashion, but the recent disturbance had most of the demon lords uneasy and urgent for council. Their lust for power was set aside momentarily as they met.

"What does it mean? Why do they say such things?"

Ashuta, the mongoose demon of the northern territories, was the first to ask the question concerning the continual and disturbing news of the soothsayers.

Traditionally, a demon would seek the council of a soothsayer, who in return would give advice on how to expand their territory or gain power. The soothsayers were, for some, vital in their conquest for power.

But as of late, every soothsayer was ignoring the demon's pleas for advice on gaining power and giving the same warning of extermination, and would continue on to tell the demons that demons would not exist in the future. In return, the demon would ask for some way to beat the hand of death and disposal, and the soothsayer would reply that the only way to allow any chance for that particular demon's house to live on in future centuries was to find a human mate.

Of course, most of the demons were disgusted at such a thing. For some, humans were simply livestock, to be eaten and rid of like vermin. They hated and mocked the soothsayer's advice, and continued to find another soothsayer who might give different advice, but noted that every one that they met gave the same advice. Thus the reason for the meeting this afternoon.

The invitation for the meeting was not given to every demon, for some demons thought that seeking advice from soothsayers was below them and took away their honor. Some demons lingered around the meeting nonetheless, sensing the gathering from afar and too curious to pass up seeing what the hostility was over.

A smaller imp holding a staff with two heads escorted one such demon, which sensed the gathering of lesser demons. Most demons turned their head towards this particular demon, backing away and staying clear of his path. The halt in any feud or battles between demons was enforced, as the gathering continued, so to start a fight, no matter what the cause, would end in a swift death by all other surrounding demons.

Sesshomaru was no fool, though he was confident that he could kill all demons present at the meeting. With one hand rested on the long tail of white that encircled his shoulder, Sesshomaru walked to the center of the meeting, turning his head towards the speaker, curiosity obvious in his tone.

"What do you speak of?"

The Mongoose demon's eyebrow twitched, before he bowed his head in respect, being no fool himself.

"Sesshomaru…I did not expect you to be h-….nevertheless…the soothsayers! They all speak words that trouble us all!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the fellow demon, his body at an angle to him, before sliding his hand over the white fur that rested on his shoulder as if to calm a hostile pet that resided on his shoulder.

"Explain."

The mongoose demon was so taken aback by the fact that he knew of some news before the great and powerful dog demon, Sesshomaru that he came to his knees and bowed.

"They…they are predicting our demise! They are saying that demons will be no more in the future! That we will all die! Our only hope for our family and house's survival is if we…

The Mongoose demon could barely muster the last words, for he seemed so disgusted himself at the possibility of the thing he spoke of.

"…Make a human our mate."

Although the Mongoose demon's statement was said in a whisper, to hear the last words heard verbally again made all demons' go in an uproar. This ensued until finally anger and fear overtook them, and battle was inevitable. Sesshomaru made his exit at this time and overtook any demon that happened to be in his path, whether they were forcibly pushed in his direction, or challenged him, being too foolish and enraged to remember they had no possibility of winning against Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gave a quick flick of his hand to get most of the dripping blood clear of his fingertips as he made his departure into the woods, a nervous Jaken in his wake.

"…M-M-My Lord?"

Sesshomaru was ignoring Jaken's pleas, and was only focusing on his current thoughts, speaking loud enough for his own ears only.

"Father…once again you surprise me. Is it possible that you knew of the soothsayer's prediction? Do you wish your family's line to live forever? I can't allow you to leave that job to the lowlife Inuyasha. He is not fit for such a task. I'm sorry father, but I will not allow you to give Inuyasha the duty of continuing on our family's line. It would eternally disgust and insult me knowing he is the one who will carry on the family's name, and not I."

They entered a clearing where they were greeted by an awaiting Ah-Un and Rin, who bounded around before making their exit once again over a small rise that emerged and transformed into a star-lit meadow.

-------

A/N: Please don't forget to leave friendly constructive reviews :D You don't know how much I would appreciate it TT


	4. The Capture of the Demon

Chapter 4

Anna awoke in a drowsy and confused state, finding a few clumps of foliage scattered across her body. She wiped these off before getting up and rubbing bruised kneecap that were the result of hitting the rim of the well before falling in. She looked upwards, seeing the light of day and wondering how on earth that much light was able to enter the building. She remembered the interior being slightly gloomy and rather spooky.

Little be known to Anna, if it wasn't for the Jewel shard that she chose, she might not have been forced into this particular situation and would just have ended up back on the Higurashi Shrine grounds with a bruised knee, but the power of the Jewel shard enabled her travel to the feudal era.

"How long was I out? Oh gosh...I hope I didn't miss the bus. What am I thinking! I should be more worried about getting out of here…"

Anna picked herself off, brushing off the remaining leaves from her jean shorts and old university t-shirt while swinging her backpack over her shoulder. She found that there seemed to be grooves in the well, as if someone had made it a habit of walking up and down the well's inner wall.

She found it far simpler than she predicted to exit the well, and found herself confronted with a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. She rose an eyebrow, and adjusted herself to look back down the well to see if it was possible she rolled through a hole of some kind and came up on a connecting well, but she found that theory impossible after realizing there was no passageways to be seen.

She climbed out of the well, deciding for a minute to ignore the fact that she entered the well from the dusty old interior of the shack-like building, and exited into open sunshine and grass. She decided then to investigate and explore.

As she started walking, she noted where she was going, pulling out the compass in her backpack she used for public transportation reasons. (She always had a hard time telling which bus she was suppose to take for one bus would be going north and the other south, with both the same bus number, but she was suppose to go in one direction but was a complete idiot in telling which direction she was facing so she used the compass when she needed to. She decided to purchase a compass after a very horrible experience of trying to find a museum, and was horrified to discover she had been traveling on a bus that was going in a complete opposite direction from which she was suppose to go, but thought she was clever from the start at having found the correct bus number in the first place, so she had to swiftly exit and pay extra to go the other way, and when she did make it to the museum, it was closed.)

"Okay...so I'm going…north."

She walked for about 30 minutes before she started to get worried. She found no other living soul along the way, or any buildings for that matter. She turned back around and started heading back to see if it would be wise to go the other direction.

Another hours walk lead her past the well and as far as she made it in the opposite direction, only to find herself in the same predicament. The sun was starting to fall down, and still she found no buildings or people. She decided now instead of walking back towards the well, she would curve around and see if she would spot anyone or anything this way.

She did so and found a bit of luck. She clearly noted a path that had been made in the grass, and decided to take it in the opposite direction of the well.

She walked for a bit before she heard voices, the groan of wood rolling on the ground, and the swish of horse tails.

Not before long she found herself confronted by a few men wearing what she deemed as historical costumes and props. She gave a sigh of relief before jogging up to them and waving their hands.

This, of course, did not go over well with the two men. They were no fools. Noting the fair hair she possessed, and the strange clothes, she could be nothing else but a demon, ready to kill.

They didn't even bother with the cart, and made a dash. They had no weapons, being simple farmers delivering some goods to the neighboring village, with no history of demon attacks in the area to be wary of.

This made Anna extremely confused, but she didn't bother running after them. She crossed her arms and arched a fine brow.

"Well really…do they detest tourists that much? I haven't been met with such behavior at all while I was here! Everyone has been so kind! Wait a minute…maybe this is one of those weird game shows…"

Anna grabbed the straps of her backpack in a comforting position and played it cool while looking around for hidden cameras.

She poked around the bushes, and looked up to see if there was a camera postured on a pole, but found none.

She gave a sigh, and a shrug, and decided that wherever the men ran, there must be more people.

Off Anna walked, while the sun was slowly setting. Her pace was quick, for she didn't want to be stuck here just because she couldn't find transportation back to her hotel.

Anna completely missed the path that the men took, which was considerably smaller than the one she was on, which back then was a "main road" but Anna just considered it a convenient walking path.

She became worried again after not finding any buildings or cars, or even people, with rain starting to drop from above. She grabbed her black windbreaker from her pack and put the hood up over her hair to keep the rain off. Just as the sun was about to dwindle to almost nothing, casting barely any light over the land, Anna managed to spot some twinkling lights in the distance. She gave a deep sigh of relief and trudged on. She came to a small building, which she deemed historic like the people she saw earlier, and entered.

With her hair hidden and her appearance not as startling as before with the bright red university shirt and yellow hair to startle any decent soul, she was instead confronting patrons of a bar and inn her just gave her an odd look for her clothes, but nothing more.

"Where's the nearest bus station?"

The owner gave her a look as if she were declaring she was declaring that she would drink all of the water in the ocean.

She didn't have time for games or formality and all of that nonsense; she just wanted to get back to her hotel.

"Hey, I know that you guys have to stay "in character" and stuff…but this is really important, I have to get back."

The owner just gave her another similar look as if she were about to sprout a beak and feathers, and simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry miss, I don't know what you are talking about."

Anna stuck out her chin and set her arms akimbo. She was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Look here, I know very well you know what I'm talking about. Is it my Japanese that you can't understand? I need a bus station! BUS STATION! ANY way of getting back to my hotel."

The bar started to find her speech old and boring, so picked up a cup and wiped down the counter in a mechanical fashion.

"Sorry. I would suggest you go and see if you can buy one of the old man's horses down the road from here. Can't help you with much else. You are welcome to purchase a room here though. Advance payment is required."

Anna was turning red at this point, finding it not particularly funny that these people decided to stay in character so diligently.

"I know very well that you are just trying to get business for your hotel, and as much as it pains me to allow you to win, I'm too tired to argue. How much is it?"

The price the barkeep announced to her made Anna goggle. Why so cheap? Was it a scam? No way I could be so cheap! Anna hastily pulled out the money for the room, and was about to go up the stairs that the owner advised to do and to find her room, when a shout was issued.

"Hey! What kinda thing are you trying to pull? This is fake money! It's not real! Get her! She's trying to rob me!"

Anna was hastily bound with hands none-too-gentle, and thrown to the ground.

"Hey! You could get in serious trouble for treating me like this!

The owner pointed to her and issued an order to gag her as well.

Anna stared in shock as they did as he said. He walked up to Anna and yanked her hood back to emphasize that they don't treat thieves kindly in this region, when he shrank back at the sight of her hair.

"A DEMON! We caught a demon! Let's kill her! BURN HER!"

Anna was so confused that her head rang. They picked her up with their insensitive hands and dragged her outside, several of the men producing torches from seemingly nowhere. Anna thought she finally understood the joke, and that they were going to "publicly humiliate her", like she once had to endure at her local Renaissance Festival when her brother paid the entertainer money, which in return caused him to drag her up on stage and the insults ensued. She didn't enjoy it then, and she doubted she would enjoy it now, but she decided to just play along and allow them to have their fun and feel like they are getting their job's done and ready to get paid with perhaps a raise coming in the future for a job well done.

They attached her to a cart which she found extremely similar to the one earlier on the road and was convinced they were both the same, though they weren't, the fact was that carts such as those were common in this era for obvious reasons.

They were discussing amongst themselves that they were going to bring her to their village, wherever that was, she thought. She thought it would be fairly close by, but as her bones started to ache from the bumps and jerks caused by the unevenness of the road, she was growing impatient at how far the village actually was.

She decided to close her eyes and attempt to remain calm, hoping that this would all be over soon and then she could relax in her room back in the city.

"Do you smell that?"

"W-what m'lord?"

"That smell…it's…"

"It's humans! Do you wish to have a bit of fun tonight, m'lord?"

Jaken's suggestion was a half-hearted one, for he knew perfectly well that Sesshomaru generally liked to avoid human contact altogether and not waste his time killing such vermin, but the way in which his lord asked the obvious lead Jaken to wishful thinking.

Sesshomaru stopped to gaze to his left, his eyes slightly narrowed as if he were in deep contemplation.

"You fool. Of course it's humans…only, one of them is different…they smell…similar to that girl who accompanies Inuyasha. It's hard to identify the smell…"

Sesshomaru didn't finish explaining himself out loud, for he thought his explanation was wasted on the ears of Jaken. Instead, he continued to think to himself on the matter. The smell wasn't of this world…or rather; it wasn't a smell, like a fish or a flower, but like something else. All he knew was that he has only placed that smell on one other individual, and that was Inuyasha's human companion

"Go back to the clearing and accompany Rin."

Jaken was no fool to openly complain at such a task, though they were present in his mind and he did inquire as to what his master was going to do, though he received no reply. He bowed and bid his farewells and made his way back to where Rin was with Ah-Un.


	5. The Burning of the Demon

Chapter 5

Anna jerked upright when they came to a stop. She thought that the whole thing would finally be over and she would be released and be on her way, but when she lifted her chin to see what all of the man were staring at, she couldn't help turning her head in wonder and gawk like the men. She couldn't stop herself admiring the detail of the "costume" that the new "entertainer" was wearing, which consisted of several swords sheathed and tucked in neatly within a sash of fine yellow silk, which encircled an amazing set of black armor. She wondered how much this fellow was making at his performance. She also noted he went through the trouble of adorning a wig, make-up, which she saw was mostly a crescent moon and stripes along his cheeks, as well as claws she thought must have been difficult to glue on.

Not being a fashion student but being no dolt either, she considered the fact that the large piece of fur that hung over his shoulder was not fake, and that it must have come from a considerably large animal, or many smaller animals were finely sewn together to hide the difference.

The men who were pulling the wagon on which she was fastened to produced spears, which Anna thought was extremely convenient though, of course, it was a performance after all. She also hoped she wasn't the one who was responsible for paying the bill for the performer's time and energy. She still was under the impression there were hidden cameras in the bushes, and soon a colorfully suited host would jump out of nowhere, point in her direction, and laugh.

The others who had the torches swung them towards the newcomer, yelling and screaming profanity about demons and the like. Anna thought this would result in their own injury if they weren't careful, but they were so sincere in their acting abilities, they forget the hazards that accompanied fire.

Several of the men who were holding the spears threw them down and assisted in pulling Anna down from the wagon, which caused Anna to cry out in pain, and they didn't seem to heed her uncomfortable condition. They dragged her forward, for her feet were bound, and walked as close to the entertainer with the white fur as they dared, and dropped her down, as if she were some kind of offering to the gods! They then sank to their knees and begged for forgiveness from the demon.

"Please leave us in peace, almighty demon…we did not wish to offend you by taking her. We did not know! Please spare us!"

Some did not wait for the "demon's" answer, and turned-tail and ran as fast as humanly possible. Those that did stay, who were mainly in the front and unaware of those who ran away behind them, trembled uncontrollably and hung their heads low to the ground near the hands that were placed in front of them on the ground.

"Untie her."

The trembling men jumped to their feet to do as the "demon" with white hair asked, though they did graze her skin and leave a gash on her wrist in their wake.

"Oh great…someone is going to be in BIG trouble for this. Lucky for them I'm not the suing type…"

They ran as soon as their task was done, and were gone by the time Anna realized what had happened.

"Are you the boss? Are you finally going to allow me to go home? It's so late now; I don't think there is a bus that RUNS this late. You better contact your supervisor…and also tell him what those jerks did to my wrist! I think I have to go to the hospital and get stitches…I don't think the bleeding is going to stop on it's own…"

Anna looked down at her wrist and grabbed the beach towel in her bag that she used to go to the beach earlier, and forgot to unpack it. She tore the towel in strips and tied it around her wrist.

"You also will have to replace my towel! I can't believe this…is this how you treat ALL tourists?"

The man in front of her seemed unhindered by her words and merely stood observing while standing his ground. When he did finally manage to speak, he didn't say what Anna expected him to.

"Your hair is similar to that of a demon's, yet you have no trace of being one in your scent."

These words finally caused Anna to snap. She brushed off the remaining pieces of rope that were around her ankles, got up, wiped herself off quickly hoping to remain calm while tossing her backpack to the ground. She couldn't contain the volcano any longer. She walked up to this strange man in what she deemed as a white wig, and pushed her index finger into his armor in hopes to make him realize her point.

"Look here buddy. I have been through a LOT today. I just want to go home, lie down, get some sleep…and hope this is all a dream. I don't need any more crazy acting coming from you! I don't care WHO you are, whether you are the head entertainer or not. JUST GET ME HOME!"

As most should know, it is an extremely foolish thing to confront a demon of ANY kind. It is especially foolish to confront Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did not respond right away, but was marveling at the sheer stupidity, or bravery, of the girl in front of him, for she certainly was confronting him! As if she thought she were his equal. Ridiculous.

When his response came, it wasn't gentle. It was a quick fling of his arm and a strong grip of her throat, a blur of vision which meant minor teleportation on Sesshomaru's part that resulted in a push that sent both of them back towards the nearest tree, accompanied by the crackle of several branches being crushed from Anna's intrusion.

"Listen here girl. I don't know what you are, whether you are a demon with the ability to mask your scent or not, but you are forgetting who you are speaking to. What you are saying is nonsense. I don't know where your home is. Why should I?"

When Anna underwent the force and experience of being assaulted by Sesshomaru, she understood that this experience was real, the people were real, though she still was testing this fact that she might have snapped on the tour bus for some reason and went mental and she could simply be laying on a bed in some Japanese hospital, hallucinating, though the grip on her throat was pretty real-feeling, and painful.

She responded by bringing up both hands and attempting to pry his fingers from her throat, though to no avail. She also understood the foolishness of attempting to kick him, for that would only result in further punishment and pain coming from Sesshomaru.

"Let go of me!"

Anna was shocked that this simple plea was enough to be released of the deadly grip, and was equally shocked to find herself gagging and coughing on the forest floor. Sesshomaru in the meantime walked over to the backpack that Anna had disposed of earlier upon the ground.

He bent on one knee and inserted his hand into the bag, and pulled out a small-decorated pouch. It was apparent what was inside the pouch, for a glow was visible between the seams.

"Why do you possess a Jewel Fragment? You must be a demon if you wish to possess such a thing. Or a very foolish human."

When Anna finally recovered, she turned herself to face Sesshomaru, massaging her throat.

"Look, I don't need you to be calling me a "demon". Do I look like I have red horns and fangs? No. And quit saying what I smell like! As if you are an expert on smells. Hmph. And as for that little thing, I got it at a shop…some old man sold it to me. It is suppose to bring me good luck and power, but you can have it if it means so much to you. But you have to promise to find me a way back home, in return."

Sesshomaru gripped the pouch within his palm before tossing it in her direction.

"I do not wish to possess such a thing. Only weak demon's and fools looking for quick power seek such a thing. I, Lord Sesshomaru, am neither."

Anna looked down at the pouch that was tossed to her and grimaced. She picked up the bag nonetheless and put it in her pocket.

"Fine, Lord Sesshomaru is it? Fancy title. I guess it fits your clothes. Can you at least tell me why they were attacking me? I'm not a demon! Can't they tell that? And what? YOU are a demon? Why weren't they attacking you instead of me?"

"Because your hair is fair. And as for the attacking factor, they attacked you because they deemed you as a weak demon. They failed to attack me because I am not weak. They were knowledgeable enough to know that I could kill them in an instant if I so desired. Something you should also head, girl, unless you want to find yourself dead."

With these words, Sesshomaru brought his arm around to grip the handle of his Tokijin, and swung it forward. This resulted in an almost immediate swish of power that tore in the form in parallel blue strips at the ground and trees, as well as a squeal of pain. A body holding an arrow was seen silhouetted against the moonlight as it made it's way to the ground. And then a thump.

"Like him."

A/N: Please don't forget to leave friendly constructive reviews :D You don't know how much I would appreciate it TT

-Moih


	6. Deadly Strike

Chapter 6

The first thing Anna did after the deadly strike caused by Sesshomaru was examining the man that fell from his attack. The blood that was dripping from his wounds was real, as well as the damage of the surrounding area. Anna sat down backwards in a clumsy fashion, completely overwhelmed.

"What is this place? Hell?"

Anna rubbed her forehead to wipe away the perspiration that was forming from her nervous state, and before long she was once again brought to her senses.

"You are to follow me back to my castle. If you refuse, you will end up like him."

It was obvious whom Sesshomaru referred to as "him", for Anna was still staring at the horrific wounds caused by Tokijin's attack.

"Why can't you just help me find my way back home? I have people looking for me! They will be worried!"

Sesshomaru sheathed his Tokijin in one swift movement before turning his back to the girl.

"It is not my job to find your home, nor do I care. I will honor the fact that those foolish humans placed you before me as a sacrifice, and I will do with you what I wish. You will serve me until I see fit."

Sesshomaru didn't need to explain himself further, for it was quite clear what would happen if she were to refuse. Anna got to her feet, though her pride was hurt and her feet felt like mashed potatoes, and grudgingly walked forward, grabbing her backpack along the way.

The conversation along the way was nonexistent, except for the few sentences from Sesshomaru's part explaining that Anna was to assist in the duties of maintaining his estate while he was "conquesting" for power, though Sesshomaru mentioned neither the words "conquesting" nor "power".

Anna followed Sesshomaru diligently after hearing the uneasy calls and howls, which were echoing along the path they took. When they did stop, it was in front of an unexpected sight. A small girl with raven hair was holding the reins of a dragon-like beast that seemed as if it could easily gobble the girl controlling it, and enjoy it, as well as a green "little man".

Jaken bound forward as soon as he saw Sesshomaru. He gave a very formal bow before explaining their delay in returning to Sesshomaru's estate. Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's report, and simply walked onwards presumably in the direction of Sesshomaru's manor.

Anna was ignored by Jaken, but was greeted by Rin, who was by far the most friendly person she has met since being in this era, though Anna still wasn't aware of the fact that it was era's that were switched and not universes altogether, though she had a fairly good understanding and would catch on eventually.

"Hi! I'm Rin! Are you a demon like Lord Sesshomaru?"

Anna was so taken aback by Rin's behavior that she was unable to answer her in a speedy manner. She didn't need to respond, for Sesshomaru gave Rin Anna's answer.

"Yes. She is a demon."

To Anna's surprise yet again, Rin did not hide in fear, but her smile simply widened as she gave her a formal bow.

"What shall I address you, M'lady?"

Yet again Anna was not quite sure how to respond, and Sesshomaru gave no response this time to Rin for Anna's sake, so Anna gave the only answer she had.

"Uhm…you can call me Anna."

Rin stopped to bow again with both hands rested on her thighs. She then ran forward to tag along behind Sesshomaru, who seemed to tolerate Rin as if she were someone else's invisible friend who he could not see.

After a walk that lasted for several hours, the "entourage", as Anna thought of them, stopped by a stream. Rin stuck by Anna's side as they both attempted to catch fish, which was a new experience to Anna.

"Oh, Lady Anna! Do you eat fish? Are you a demon that can eat food? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't eat human food. Are you a demon that can eat food such as fish?"

As Rin said the word fish, she caught one to emphasize her point. Anna simply smirked, for she was only able to catch the weed that grew at the bottom of the shallow stream, which they were both positioned at.

"Yes… I can eat food. Hopefully I will be able to though tonight, all I'm catching now are these stupid weeds"

"Don't worry Lady Anna, I'll catch an extra fish for you. I'm good at it! Why don't you go and roast this fish by the fire that Master Jaken started? I'll be right there!"

Anna gave Rin a gentle pat on the head and a warm smile before making her way to the fire to roast the fish. Hopefully she didn't roast it incorrectly and ruin the fish.

"Lord Sesshomaru…she's a demon you say? Why does she smell like a human?"

Sesshomaru and Jaken were both standing a safe distance from both the fire and the girls as Jaken asked Sesshomaru the question that had been playing in the back of his mind since they first started their march toward Sesshomaru's grounds.

"I don't wish to be interrogated like some criminal, Jaken, especially by you. But if you must know, one of her demon traits is the ability to mask her scent. Don't ask me any more questions."

Jaken gave an extremely humble bow and an apology before glancing at the group that was formed around the fire laughing and eating the fish, and then turned to place the task of guarding the group upon himself.


	7. New Home

Chapter 7

It was several more hours of walking, and one more hour upon the back of Ah-Un, which Anna found extremely exciting and exhilarating though terrifying at the same time, before they reached Sesshomaru's castle.

It wasn't a place full of bright colors, but rather, of solemn ones as if the whole place was in eternal mourning. Dead shrubbery and trees surrounded the entrance. It was like life didn't reach this part of the earth. It wasn't quite what Anna would have expected based on Sesshomaru's initial appearance and attitude, though she was sure that the castle itself was of a generously large size inside, considering the appearance of what she saw from afar outside.

They weren't greeted by anyone at the entrance, and only as they opened the doors and several meters into the hallway, leaving Ah-Uh outside who waited obediently for a handler, were they finally greeted by a servant. It was an elderly human male who wore an extremely tattered blue robe. He gave Sesshomaru a formal bow, averting his gaze, waiting for orders from Sesshomaru.

"I am not staying long, as usual. I have brought with me someone who will fill in one of the head positions of managing the house while I'm away. Her name is Anna. She is a demon, so treat her with moderate respect. I will be back in several weeks to see the progress made."

Sesshomaru turned to Anna, who caught onto the concept of bowing, and gave him a hesitant bow before standing upright. Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her courtesy, but merely spoke.

"I am also entrusting Rin in your care. I am going into a territory that isn't kind to human sensitivity."

He didn't expand further, but merely turned and left. Rin must have been advised of the new arrangement for she was obediently waiting at Anna's side and smiling like she normally did.

Anna contemplated upon Sesshomaru's behavior, and noted that he must have at least a small amount of compassion in order to take into mind Rin's safety.

Rin was as new to the castle as Anna was, so they both took the tour with the elderly man, whose name was Joru. His wife was also present on the grounds and both have been serving under Sesshomaru, Anna found out, for as long as they both could stand. Both of Joru and Joru's wife's parents were servants, as well as their grandparents, and so on, so it was in his blood to be serving Sesshomaru.

He was a kind man who took his job seriously. While on the tour, Anna noted that the castle, except for a few rooms that hadn't been entered in years, were clean and tidy, but were all dark and gloomy. She questioned this to Joru, who merely replied that it was how Sesshomaru wished it. He also stated that Sesshomaru was only at the castle for probably one whole week out of an entire year and only maintained and possessed the castle out of traditional and territorial reasons.

By now Anna thought it was best not to worry about how the people she knew back in her era were worried about her, and concentrate of surviving in this time. She took advantage of the fact that Sesshomaru hardly ventured within the castle to decorate and brighten up some rooms she thought were too exceptional and grand to be wasted away in the shadows. The room that she was assigned was incredibly generous, so she used her spare time to furnish the room to her liking. Rin accompanied her in her room, after spending the first night away without the company of others in a dark room, she ran to Anna in an extremely horrified state. Anna remedied her condition by allowing her to stay with her in her room.

Anna was given the task of determining the proper arrangements needed for future guests, which was incredibly easy considering there were none, as well as overseeing everyone else, which was strange to Anna because she hardly knew anything about maintaining a castle, as well as the fact that she was so new and inexperienced. She learned a considerable amount about the proper needs of the castle, and soon helped out wherever she was needed.

Along with the room, which was far greater than Anna could hope for considering Sesshomaru's earlier attitude (She was expecting a closet in a pig pen), she received an assortment of proper woman's Japanese clothing. They did not look cheap, or frail, and were decorated with light designs. She needed help from Rin on the proper way of putting on her kimono, which Rin thought was peculiar but funny.

Anna took to Rin immediately, who was an incredibly easy person to "watch over". She was obedient as well as gracious, and didn't need to be asked twice. She also kept Anna amused and gave her company when she normally wouldn't have had any.

The servants, who consisted of about 20, didn't disobey Anna either. Anna figured this was because of her status as a "demon", and they didn't want to feel her wrath. She figured that demon's were of higher rank than humans, thus her automatic promotion to overseer, though this was still confusing and ridiculous to Anna since she saw the attempt at her life earlier by any angry mob of humans.

On Anna's third week of managing both the castle and Rin, Sesshomaru finally arrived. He did not announce his arrival previously in a message, which was frustrating for Anna because she figured she could have been given proper time to prepare his rooms.

Anna heard the bell that announced his arrival and the need for her downstairs to properly greet him while arranging Rin's hair. Rin wasn't quite sure what the bell meant, but followed Anna downstairs nonetheless, and was given the quick explanation for it on the way down the hall.

Anna stood next to Joru, who was already bowed and had his head lowered. Anna gave Joru a quick acknowledgement before bowing herself, though she found this ritual ridiculous and tedious, for Sesshomaru never seemed to even acknowledge that they were bowing and dropping all tasks to wait on his hand and foot.

While Sesshomaru was away, Anna managed to order the opening of all windows to help air out rooms, freshen them up, and bring in sunlight, as well as the uncovering of hidden furniture to rearrange and set up rooms that have been neglected possibly for centuries.

Anna bowed her head but gave a smirk as Sesshomaru passed at his unacknowledgement, which Rin saw as she looked up to see Anna, and copied her actions.

Sesshomaru stopped at this, first seeing Rin gaze at Anna in an admiring fashion at her ability to smirk, and then saw the smirk just barely from Anna's bowed head.

"Why do you smirk."

It wasn't said in a questioning manner, but more as if it was a fact and Sesshomaru was too above the station of asking questions and giving the receiver the choice of answering or not. They had no choice. They were going to give the answer or certain unfriendly consequences were to be made.

As Sesshomaru said this, several servants below Joru's rank bowed deeper to their knees, and Joru simply bowed his head lower, but Anna brought her head up to stare at Sesshomaru.

"I'm smirking because I find it ridiculous that we repeatedly bow to you when you don't even acknowledge the respect shown in such an act. You ignore it. So I was...smirking…"

Anna's last words began to falter as she saw Sesshomaru gaze at her, not reacting or responding, which was a bad sign as far as Anna was concerned.

"Follow me."

Anna stuck out her top lip to cover the bottom one as she followed Sesshomaru's procession down the hall and into his personal quarters, leaving Rin behind. "Oh no. This is it. I'm dead. So long Anna! Why do you have to be so stupid? Why did you have to open your big mouth? You should have been QUIET! Look…he's going to either rip your head off, or use one of those swords of his to stick you like a pig!"

Anna began to feel queasy just thinking about such things, and felt as if she were ready to vomit by the time the door was opened and closed into Sesshomaru's quarters. Sesshomaru didn't sit in one of the various chairs that were scattered around the room, but instead stood by the window, resting one hand upon the fuzzy Mokomoko-sama.

"Have the servants treated you with respect befitting a civilized demon?"

Anna was so taken aback by the question that she fell back into a chair. She gripped the armrests before leaning forward, placing her hands in her lap trying to make up for her earlier disrespectful attitude.

"Yes. They have, Lord Sesshomaru. They believed what you said on the first day of my arrival about being a demon.

Sesshomaru merely gave a soft grunt of recognition, before turning to face her.

"While in the castle, have you heard any rumors concerning soothsayers?"

Yet again, Anna could not comprehend how Sesshomaru came up with his questions, nor his logic. He seemed as random as a 100-sided dice.

"No, my lord…I have not…soothsayers? Isn't that some kind of fortune teller?"

Sesshomaru turned back towards the window at her response, his hand remaining upon his large boa.

"Yes. There has been a recent disturbance concerning the soothsayers. They have predicted our demise in the future. They say that our existence will be no longer unless we choose alternate means of choosing our partners."

Sesshomaru once again turned to Anna, before giving a smirk that was extremely similar to the one she displayed to him earlier. Anna hadn't quite understood the path that Sesshomaru was getting at, but decided to listen as intently as possible.

"Meaning we must choose humans as our mates if we wish our family to live on in the immediate and far future."

Anna just merely rose a brow at this, noting that it was true that there were no demons in HER time. She looked to either side of her as if she were going to find a means of finding an item that would solve Sesshomaru's problems, though she was starting to comprehend his speech, and her frown only increased.

"I have decided that your arrival here has come to my advantage. Instead of ravaging as many humans as possible and belittling my family's honor and name, as I see so many other demons doing in the local times, I will use you. You have already convinced those around you that you are a demon, so in choosing you, I will neither belittle my family's name, nor end it."

At this explanation Anna jumped to her feet and started backing towards the door.

"What? You can't just decide something like this without MY approval like I'm some property you own! That is ridiculous! THIS who SITUATION is ridiculous!"

Anna didn't reach the door, for the same technique used on her when she first encountered Sesshomaru was enforced, except no trees were present so he merely grabbed her by the throat and pressed her to the ground, being none-too-gentle.

"Listen here girl. I could have tortured you and done what I wished of you over and over again and then kill you, bring you back to life, and repeat the whole process. But I haven't. You will learn your place, and you will do as I say. You will be treated as kind as the respect you show towards me. I have tolerated enough from you thus far, I won't tolerate any more."

And with this Sesshomaru stood up and exited without a word.

A/N: Please don't forget to leave friendly constructive reviews :D You don't know how much I would appreciate it TT

-Moih


	8. Proposed Position

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru did not depart from the castle immediately like his usual manner, but instead, he lingered.

Sesshomaru's lack of mentioning the current appearance of the castle with it's newly opened windows and rearranging of furniture as well as the opening of rooms that have been unopened for years was the greatest complement to Anna. This meant that he was not so disgusted or displeased to tell her his opinion and order her to bring it back to it's previous state.

Although Sesshomaru was present within the castle, that did not mean that Anna saw him regularly. In actuality, she wasn't even positive he was still present under the roof of the castle the first several days.

Anna kept Rin under her wing naturally, and was given an overview of Sesshomaru's true nature through the various stories that Rin shared with Anna.

One day while Rin took it upon herself to arrange Anna's hair, which still hadn't grown past her shoulder blades, while sharing the story of her first encounter with Sesshomaru.

"One day, I was hiding from some men from my village, so I ran into the forest. While I was hiding, I found Lord Sesshomaru unconscious on the ground. I went to see if he was alright, but he awoke as I drew closer."

Rin continued to brush Anna's hair so that she could properly tie it up while continuing on with her story.

"I brought him some food later, while he was resting. I continued to bring him as much food as I could get. One time, while I was bringing him some more food, he told me he doesn't eat my food. I thought he meant the food that I brought him at that time, so I brought different kinds. In the meantime, the villagers back where I lived were very mean to me. They beat me one time while I was catching Lord Sesshomaru some fish. While I brought him this fish, he asked me where I got the bruises. This was the first time I smiled in over a year. I also remember it as the first time I spoke in several years."

Anna found the story extremely heartwarming, but the story was not finished.

"I went to the place that I slept in and found an evil demon there. I also saw some wolves come and attack him, as well as the other villagers, so I ran. I didn't make it to Lord Sesshomaru, and I don't remember what happened, but I was pretty sure I died…but then the next thing I remember, I woke up to see Sesshomaru looking down at me. He allowed me to follow him, and even gave me new clothes and protection."

Anna smiled at that, and found it completely surprising that Sesshomaru could be as kind at that. As Rin finished brushing the tangles out of Anna's hair, she pulled her hair back and tied it up. When Rin was finished doing so, she noticed the bruises on Anna's neck and pointed to them.

"Where did you get these?"

Anna brought a hand up to where the bruises were forming, and turned to look at Rin. She didn't want to tell Rin the true reason for the bruises, not wanting to ruin Rin's high opinion of Sesshomaru, and instead produced a white lie.

"I was in the hot springs, and saw something in the water so I fell back into some rocks. They should go away soon. I'll just have to wear something around my neck in the meantime."

Anna smiled down at Rin, and did Rin's hair in return. In the meantime, unbeknown to either Rin or Anna, Sesshomaru stepped away from the door, after hearing both the story of Rin's entrance into his group as well as Anna's explanation for the bruises.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru wasn't as high-maintenance as she initially thought based on his appearance. The job of preparing his bath was put upon Anna after a week of Sesshomaru's arrival. This meant the preparation of his bath, as well as waiting nearby for any soap or salts he might want. It also meant helping him dress and dry, since that particular job was extra difficult with a lost arm, though she was sure Sesshomaru's pride was to high to say that he needed help and that she was doing these things because he was a lord and too above his station to even dress himself. Which in a sense was true.

Sesshomaru's hair didn't need regular grooming, and he wore no make-up, which Anna thought was peculiar because she would have sworn he had a light shade of eye shadow on his eyelids.

Sesshomaru also demanded that Anna accompany him as a person-in-waiting when he asked, which was only occasionally. He didn't ask for much when she was waiting on him, so this job was just tedious in the standing factor.

Anna's initial fear of Sesshomaru was dwindling away after he failed to force himself upon her, which Anna was thankful for. Although, this also kept her at a slightly unease, for she wasn't sure when he would do as he claimed he would.

One afternoon, while accompanying him on the grounds and setting preparations for bringing in new shrubs and importing some cherry blossom trees, which Anna couldn't quite understand his reason for doing so, Sesshomaru confronted her.

It wasn't a confrontation about the reason she was at the castle, but rather, about the bruises that were almost completely gone from her neck.

He turned towards her while she was marking down the final amount of bushes that were needed to make the west grounds complete. He stood in front of her, gazing down at the progress she was making on the list. Anna was too involved her work to notice his attention, but finally noticed the shadow that loomed forward and moved aside a piece of her hair to allow Sesshomaru to fully view his handy work at bruising her flesh.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

Anna had to hold onto the board and paper she was holding tighter, for she nearly dropped it, quite understandably. She was surprised to the point of shock for several reasons. First, the fact that Sesshomaru turned and confronted her and even touched her in a way that was far gentler than she thought he was capable of. He had not yet touched her since he left the bruises. Also, she wasn't aware that he was capable of apologizing.

She opened her mouth to respond, looking up at him. She stopped at the sight of his gaze, which was steady and sincere. He didn't wait for a response from her end, but instead turned around and continued towards the castle.

Anna dropped her writing utensil, and had to pick it back up hastily to catch up with Sesshomaru. She didn't respond, which seemed fine to Sesshomaru.

That evening, Anna found a new folded kimono on a table in her room. Anna stared at it, moving her mouth from side to side, not quite sure what to make of it. Finally she gave a sigh, knowing perfectly well that Sesshomaru was attempting to get on her good side, in his own fashion. Or she could be mistaken and the reason for this new kimono was unexpected.

Anna dressed in the kimono, which was far grander than what she had in her possession. While waiting on Sesshomaru, she got her explanation.

"I am preparing you for your future position as the Lady of the House. You shall obtain more robes like the one you are wearing now."

"Oh great" Anna thought, silently laughed to herself, thinking that the kimono being a simple gift was too good to be true, and that there was a rational explanation for everything when it came to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, My Lord. When…will that be?""

"When I see fit."

With that said, Sesshomaru turned and walked towards the nearest entrance to the castle.


	9. The Claim

Chapter 9

Anna became accustomed to living under the roof of Sesshomaru. She also became inured to living during the Warlord Era. No running water was a thing of the future; having to maneuver that particular problem was one of the first snags she was challenged with.

An additional undertaking that Anna was initially unable to cope with was the menstrual factor. It was a tremendously uncomfortable undertaking, particularly when the harrowing cramps occurred and she had no pain relief to alleviate the discomfort that she was conventionally acclimatized to.

She defeated all obstacles, though during her first cycle, she was unaware that the state of her condition was having such a profound affect on Sesshomaru.

She was awoken in her sleep by the caustic aches that came with every menstrual period. She grabbed a pillow and put it between her knees, turning on her side and sliding her knees together and upward to sleep in a fetal position. She gazed over to see Rin's sleeping figure across the room.

"She's so lucky she doesn't have to deal with this. Yet." Anna closed her eyes, placing a hand on the pillow, but was awoken by a hand that rested on her shoulder blade. She dared not make a noise, though she was prepared to scream, but for some reason, she didn't. She was familiar with the feel and smell that came with Sesshomaru's presence. She was sensing it now. She did not turn to see if it was Sesshomaru. She didn't need to.

With his one arm, he slid his hand down from Anna's shoulder blade, following her spine and ended at the base of her bottom, using his arm to shift her weight towards his awaiting grip. He faintly gripped her bottom, before lifting her up and cradling her into his form.

Anna was so bewildered and amazed at the immense strength he must have to tolerate her weight under one arm. She succeeded in staying quiet. She dared not break free, knowing it would be futile. Something in Sesshomaru's demeanor blocked her from doing so.

Instead of looking up at Sesshomaru, Anna looked towards Rin to see if she was awake and gazing at the odd spectacle, which, if that were the case, would prompt Anna to beat red with embarrassment. Luckily for her, Rin was sound asleep, unaware of the events that were taking place nearby.

Anna was ignorant of Sesshomaru's strength, so she swung one arm around his neck to minimize her weight for his sake, meanwhile noticing that he lacked his armor.

Anna was mindful of what was to happen in the immediate future, and she was prepared. She had been composing herself from the moment he told her of his intentions.

Sesshomaru carried Anna from her room without a sound, and rather than making his way to his quarters, he made his way to the East Wing exit. No servants were out, which was understandable considering the hour.

Anna pressed a cheek against his collarbone, shading her eyes with lowered eyelids. His hand didn't move, but the simple fact that there was a palm there in any case gave rise to a flush in her features. She turned her chin down in hopes of hiding her blushing plight.

Sesshomaru made his way to the exit, with the door conveniently pulled back, to reveal the sight of supple steam rising from the hot springs in response to the dropping temperature surrounding it.

The mist curled and evaporated in clusters, giving the various insects, particularly the fireflies, a playground of eternal rolling hills that disappeared under their flutter.

The springs were framed by several kinds of trees, their branches arched over, reaching towards the water as if aware of the water's essence, and hoping to reach it with it's fingers formed by the curls of it's limbs.

Sesshomaru brought Anna to the edge of the springs, not placing her down, but instead walking into the water until he was waist deep. The steam responded to the intruders by taking flight around them, their movements causing slight ripples in the air that warded the haze away.

Sesshomaru finally placed Anna upon a stone that was located halfway down from the waterline at the water's edge so that Anna's body was almost completely submerged.

Sesshomaru took a step back to momentarily gaze at Anna, who was glowing. She was radiant in several senses, both by the two crescent moons; one that was shining just over the trees and the other that resided on Sesshomaru's forehead, which was slowly inching forward. The shine of her features pronounced to Sesshomaru her acceptance.

"Take my robe off."

Anna looked up at Sesshomaru quizzically, before pushing herself forward from the stone on which she was situated, testing the bottom of the spring with her toes, not fully planting her feet into the soil, but instead used her toes to push herself forward and taking advantage of her weightless body while she was submerged. She kept her mouth immersed in the water and did not stand until she was directly beneath him. When she was, she stood, her own robes dripping, laying both hands on his obi, untying it as gently as she thought possible, letting it float away as she managed the kimono. She raised a hand to his shoulder, gripping the hem and removing one side, permitting the sleeves to float and levitate in the water before she did the opposite shoulder.

She felt like he was punishing her in a way, forcing her to unclothe him and do what she initially feared, but she was also aware that the task of undressing wasn't completely impossible to him, and that she could deny doing so, but she didn't.

Sesshomaru's feet were already bear, and he didn't ask her to remove his hakama pants, which was a relief to Anna. Once undressed to the waist up, Sesshomaru brought his arm forward to rest under her arm, and ever so tenderly, eased her back towards the stone on which she was earlier situated.

She slid further into the water so that she could float while he brought her back to rest against the stone.

Sesshomaru brought a hand to rest against her knee, closing his eyes, and taking a deep, hypnotic breath. The scent that was radiating from her was driving him senseless and wild. The blood that was coursing through his vanes, his youkai blood, reacted strongly to the aroma Anna was emitting. It made him want to seek out, ravage, impregnate, and claim whoever was causing that magnificently intoxicating odor.

Sesshomaru fought these feelings for Anna's safety, although he wanted more than anything to simply let go and for once allow his animal instincts to flush out his intellect.

Sesshomaru drew himself closer to Anna, until his legs met with hers. Anna began to tremble mildly both due to the uncontrollable feeling that the numerous goose bumps were causing her to have, and the presiding, looming figure of Sesshomaru. She brought both hands up to the opening of her robes, but did not remove them. Instead, she simply clutched, waiting for his signal and response, allowing him the satisfaction of knowing that he completely dominated the situation.

Sesshomaru did answer, and that was by the placement of his hand over hers. He glided a clawed thumb over one of hers, before drawing both hands away. He unfastened her robe easily, which, luckily for him, was all she was wearing. Modesty overtook her and made her respond by submerging deeper into the water, but Sesshomaru wouldn't have it. He bowed his head to rest his lips upon her forehead, in what must have been a kiss, thought Anna, though no movement of his lips were made. At the same moment, Sesshomaru removed his pants in several swift movements.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

Anna beat red at such a bold command, but did not disobey. She had to place both hands at the base of the rock in order to wrap both legs around him, for his waist was just at water level and would have been impossible otherwise.

Anna finally felt a movement of his lips upon her forehead, which hadn't moved except for the command made earlier. The movement of his mouth wasn't for her pleasure, but instead, were the traces of an extremely faint smile.

"Not so tight."

Anna, who was a complete novice at this and was by now embarrassed, and mad at being made embarrassed, wanted to berate him with remarks, but decided against it. She eased her legs from around his waist, so that her bottom half eased further into the water, and by doing so, she felt the gentle pressure coming from between his legs press against her tender flesh.

Sesshomaru moved forward so that Anna was seated on the rock and all he needed to do was to thrust to complete his task. He didn't do so quite yet, but instead brought a hand up and shiftd a strand of hair that was draped over her brow.

"This will hurt. But only for an instant."

Anna was about to ask when it was going to hurt, but was unable to for at that instant Sesshomaru made his move and drove forward. Anna's muscles flexed, mainly her thighs and leg muscles, provoking a firmer grasp around his waist. Anna opened her mouth to cry out, and at the same moment shut her eyes, numb with the pain that followed a demon's penetration. She grabbed around his chest, cupping his shoulder blades and raking her nails into his flesh.

"Sessh…..oh…God…the pain"

Sesshomaru did not flinch at her firm hold nor the damage caused by her nails, and did not respond to her plea. He was completely focused on Anna's face, which slowly began to open and blossom after the initial pain Sesshomaru's breaking of her virginal bearer had passed.

Sesshomaru waited for her to compose herself, and become accustomed to the feeling of her body being intruded by another as well as the barriers of her walls expanding to allow him proper access. Sesshomaru arched his body over her in a protective manner, easing her down into the water so the task of holding onto him wouldn't steal her strength.

As soon as she eased both her hold around his waist, Sesshomaru eased back gradually, only to repeat the process, though pain was replaced with pleasure on Anna's part. The water acted as a lubricant, so the pleasure was only increased for Anna. Anna wanted to deny the satisfaction that she was receiving, though it was hard, especially when she had to hold back from screaming out his name.

Sesshomaru kept a steady golden gaze upon Anna, not wavering, showing no emotion, while he claimed her as his own. Although his expression was emotionless it did not mean his touch was unkind. On the contrary, he was extremely generous when it came to both loving and caressing. Anna felt as if he had grazed every part of her body twice, and in a method that was completely contradictory to his earlier disposition.

It did not take long for Anna to release the passion that Sesshomaru built up inside of her, and when it did, it was so astonishing that Anna huffed out his name, back arched, and as the act of having an orgasm was about to take all of her strength, a strange occurrence happened. Anna's hair turned the same shade of Sesshomaru's, and her eyes beat open and turned a deep crimson, staring past Sesshomaru, her senses and control unattainable, understandably. Her hair and eyes returned to their normal state and she went still and limp, fully fatigued. Sesshomaru thrust several more times before it was apparent that her earlier release affected his own, when his body went rigid and a hot pulse shot inside of her, spreading until her whole body went warm and goose bumps formed over previous goose bumps.

Anna was too exhausted to recall the minutes after that, but she came to her senses once more in the steady grip of Sesshomaru, who was already closing the door to his quarters with his foot, and bringing her to his futon, easing her down onto the covers.

Anna rested her head immediately down upon the pillow, her hair and body damp from the springs, but she didn't mind. This only helped increase her drowsiness, which soon turned into a sleeping slumber.

Meanwhile, while taking a seat upon the futon besides the slumbering Anna, Sesshomaru contemplated the events that unfolded. Indeed, he was aware of the transformation that took place. He was also aware of the strange occurrences that took place inside of his body as he briefly experienced the feelings of a human. He remembered his heart felt as if it were trying to tear out, its weight so heavy. He couldn't understand the feelings that he felt, for he was so use to lacking them. He wasn't positive if it was compassion, love, or both. One thing he did know was that his behavior towards Anna had now changed.

A/N: Please don't forget to leave friendly constructive reviews :D You don't know how much I would appreciate it TT


	10. The Ceremony

Chapter 10

Typically, Sesshomaru would have rejected any formal marriage ceremony. The circumstances were altered due to Anna being a human. Sesshomaru desired to clear up and purge any irreverence towards his and his family's title by acquainting Anna to the other notable houses. He would do so by presenting Anna as a demon, not as a mortal. Any inquiry as to why her smell was that of a human would be abandoned after the explanation of her unique ability.

The demons would, of course, talk of Sesshomaru's foolishness for not heeding the soothsayer's words, but once again, Sesshomaru used his intellect to produce a clarification for Anna's smell and potential. The justification was this: it was impossible for a demon to mask his or her scent as being a demon unless they completely changed. Anna had the ability to momentarily transform into a human, which was the cause of her altered odor. When she was human, she was fully human. So if she were to sleep with a human while in such a state, and a child was born, the child would not be a half-breed, but pure. This capability acted as a defense mechanism to ward off other unwavering and harmful demons on a quest for power by blending in with humans. Her need to hide such a talent is no longer needed seeing that she was now under Sesshomaru's care and no demon in his or her right mind would be so foolish as to attempt an attack on Anna.

Anna didn't need to adjust her appearance. Only demons had unnatural hair color and looks, which Anna fully mastered in the eyes of the other demons. If the question arose as to which variety of demon she was, the answer was obvious: a human demon. The demons that were given this answer acted as though it were obvious, though they had never heard of such a demon and were completely convinced prior that it was impossible for such a demon to exist.

Sesshomaru did not invite an immense crowd. He only wanted those who would spread the word of his recent commitment. This resulted in approximately 10 guests appearing, not including the 3 new handmaids that Anna was to have from now on. The small attendance was fine with Anna since being surrounded by demons made her uncomfortable, as she soon discovered. Jaken was given the honor of playing priest, which spawned a flood of tears that lasted for hours from the little imp, who couldn't have been more honored.

The ceremony was swift and to the point. The guests arrived, some bearing gifts, witnessed the matrimony, and did not linger. They were aware of their reasons for being at the ceremony, and had no further reason for staying. The one good thing about the ceremony, as Anna recalled, was the wonderful attire. She was given a traditional white bridal kimono, and Sesshomaru wore a black, instead of his customary white, kimono, though he kept his standard armor, obi, and fuzzy Mokomoko-sama.

A kiss was not exchanged, which Anna thought was for the best. She was sure pride would overtake Sesshomaru and he would deny her that simple pleasure in front of any crowd. Time was given to the newly weds after the festivities ended to enjoy each other's company, which culminated in an emotionless golden stare from Sesshomaru as Anna sipped some honey tea. He was reclined back, hand brought back for support. His image had the look of someone in deep reverie. He had his head cocked to one side and failed to break his gaze from Anna's features. He disposed of his armor and weapons prior to entering the tearoom.

Anna did not glance his direction, for she was also in deep contemplation, her focus aimed downward into her cup. She always imaged her wedding to be the exact opposite of what it was, with more people, more happiness, more everything. She wasn't woeful, on the contrary, excluding to mind the obvious lack of her family's appearance. It had been several months since the last time she saw them, before she dropped into the well. If given the option, she wasn't sure if she would stay or go back. She concluded that she would stay, though she would still very much like to let her family know she was all right. She could practically feel their sorrow for her disappearance.

Sesshomaru detached himself from his own reflection, and became aware of Anna's downcast semblance.

"Are you so unhappy to be with me?"

Anna peeked at him from over her glass, eyebrows raised at his incorrect judgment.

"No, that's not it. I just…I just wonder about the people I left back at home…before I came here. I know I told you I don't know what happened, or where my home is…but I wish I did, so I could at least tell them I was all right.

Sesshomaru studied her for several moments before leaning forward so his arm was free of it's task as a support, leaning back against his Mokomoko-sama, and then motioning for her to approach closer.

"Come here."

Anna put her cup down hesitantly, rising to her feet and then shuffled to him. She knelt before him, placing both hands on her knees.

Sesshomaru responded by expanding his arm outward and then motioning inward, meanwhile spreading his legs slightly for her to comfortably lie in between.

Anna was extremely taken aback by such an act, and was hesitant and nervous as she proceeded forward, turning around, and then positioning herself backwards as he motioned for her to do. Sesshomaru responded by encircling an arm around her in a coveting nature, placing his thumb against her hip and his palm against her thigh. He then rested his chin against the top of her head. He allowed Anna to situate herself more comfortably, which resulted in Anna to bring one arm up and rest parallel along on top his arm, her hand gripping the bend of his arm with her other hand tensely residing on his lower thigh, her toes curled inward.

"I will do what I can to help you."

A deep weight lifted from Anna's chest when Sesshomaru spoke, which resulted in Anna to exhale deeply and further lean back into the chest that was far more comfortable now, in Anna's eyes.

Both stayed in that position, becoming more genuinely aware of the smells and touch the other exerted. When either one did move, it was Sesshomaru, after he noticed the deep breathing on Anna's part that announced her slumber.

He did not move for several more minutes, too relaxed, but mustered the motivation to get up and carry Anna to their shared room. He transported her in the same fashion that he did when he brought her to the springs and claimed her in a way only a lord of Sesshomaru's caliber could. He rested her down on the futon, taking a seat beside her and staring unblinkingly with his golden-slit eyes.

"She gets off tonight…but tomorrow, she won't be so lucky." Sesshomaru openly thought. He lounged backwards, observing the window, when the door opened.

Sesshomaru sprang upwards; ready to eliminate any foe that was planning on being foolish enough to disturb the rest of both him and Anna, when he noticed who was the cause of the minor disruption.

It was Rin. And she was in sincere distress.

She ran towards Anna, unaware of her sleeping state, and tugged at her sleeve.

"Anna! Anna! They are going to get me!"

Anna awoke in an instant, her eyes looking around frantically before coming into focus to settle on Rin. Anna stared at Rin before lifting herself up.

"What? Who is going to get you?"

"The wolves! They are coming! I thought they got you!"

Anna gave a deep sigh before bringing both arms around Rin, massaging her hair.

"Rin...it was just another nightmare. I'm sorry I wasn't there, but you know my room is here now with Lord Sesshomaru. "

Rin sobbed gently, cradled between Anna's arms, which placed her down onto the futon, allowing Rin to cry and realize that there was no wolves and that it was, in fact, only a nightmare.

Sesshomaru didn't take to the approach as fantastically as Anna did. He walked forward to the two spectacles, before addressing Rin.

"Rin, you mustn't enter my rooms without announcing yourself. Your can not allow a simple nightmare to cause you so much distress."

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru! I'll try to be stronger…but I'm use to Anna being there with me, and before then I was use to Ah-Uh or Master Jaken around to ward off anything if it did come!"

Anna cradled Rin, rocking her back and fourth.

"Don't worry Rin, you can sleep here for tonight. I'm sure Sesshomaru won't mind. We will figure out a solution tomorrow. But for tonight, just go to sleep and don't worry about wolves. If a wolf did come, you can be sure Lord Sesshomaru would take care of it."

Anna knew Sesshomaru wasn't trying to be harsh on Rin by laying down restrictions, but knew they were for Rin's own good, not wanting Rin to witness an act she wasn't suppose to. She was just glad that such an observation wasn't made tonight.

Anna grinned at Sesshomaru, who simply stared emotionlessly back.

A/N: Hello :D If you are reading this, this probably means you have read the chapters prior to this, and for that, I am extremely greatful : I am glad to know you liked the story enough to continue on Please remember to let me know whwat you think either in a message or in a review : I would like to know what I'm doing wrong/right!


	11. Tragedy

Chapter 11

Along with a ring that had a flower bordered by a honeycomb inscribed around the band, Anna was given several other installments that paralleled her promotion to "Lady". The robes that were previously considered "new" and quite perfect to Anna's eyes were disposed, and were replaced with fresh ones that all possessed the crest that occupied her ring. Being ignorant in the ways of houses, honor, and family crests, Anna had to learn from Rin about the meaning of the symbol on her ring and clothing. Rin wasn't quite familiar with the whole logic of things, but knew well enough that the design on Anna's clothing and ring would coincide with Sesshomaru's apparel. She didn't remember ever seeing a ring on Sesshomaru's finger, and Rin's explanation was simple: that's because he didn't have one. Only the lady was to wear the family crest on her finger. This confused Anna to no end, for she was always under the impression it was the opposite…remembering old movies about King Arthur and medieval times, and men boasting their jewelry around their fingers… But then again, those were mostly European Medieval times…and didn't stretch as far as the shore of Japan's customs. Anna did recall seeing a crest on Sesshomaru's apparel, but she always thought he had an extremely sharp fashion sense. She would continue to think so, and pretend that he chose to wear that color and style on his own accord, and not because he was proud of his lineage. This brought a smile to Anna's lips, who in return had to explain to Rin the unexpected rise of humor.

"What are you two laughing at."

Both heads turned as Anna finished her rationale for giggles, though she thought it was quite convenient that Sesshomaru entered just as she was finishing. She eyed him suspiciously, but her suspicions vanished with her focus as she watched Rin parade around Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru, who as usual tolerated Rin endlessly, gazed at Anna in the usual reserved manner, markedly lingering for a retort on her part. Sesshomaru also made a note of ignoring the blatant stare from Rin, jaw dropped in wonder, at the honeycomb-and-flower design on his shoulder and sleeves that seemed so monotonous and uninspiring before but apparently had become quite interesting due to recent jabber.

Anna reflected Sesshomaru's attitude, though she added some of her own personal touches and spirit that included additional arrogance, sticking her chin out and stiffening her back. Sesshomaru showed no signs of noticing anything peculiar about her behavior, so continued to gaze, still waiting for a reply.

Anna, who had learned to develop as much humor as Sesshomaru had tolerance for a certain youngster who enjoyed parading around his heels, couldn't help but crack a smile.

Anna was certain that Sesshomaru would continue his stoical stance, but was surprised when she saw the faintest upward lift of his mouth. So astounded, in fact, that she was convinced she felt her heart skip a beat out of sheer shock. She had never witnessed Sesshomaru actually smile out of humor, and at her, nonetheless. If she did ever notice a smile or humor emanating from his features, it was always accompanied by the undeniable sense of selfish deeds and personal gain.

The shocked look and slightly parted mouth from Anna's face must have caused Sesshomaru to return to his customary attitude, but with the addition of a slight frown as if to make up for the prior smile.

Sesshomaru didn't wait for a reply, decidedly, and turned to exit.

Anna, who wasn't about to allow Sesshomaru to go verbally attack a servant due to his predictably growing anger at allowing others to see his enjoyment due to their contribution, stood up and scurried to Sesshomaru's departing figure, nearly tripping in the process.

She grabbed his left sleeve fully at the location of where his elbow would be, but due to a half-breed brother, wasn't, which was responded with a steely glare from Sesshomaru. Anna had tested her limits throughout the time spent together, and knew a steely glare from Sesshomaru was the least he could do. If he decided upon any physical discipline, it would have been executed already, but Sesshomaru has not laid so much as a finger upon Anna in any form of domestic brutality of senseless brutality since before their marriage, and Anna was sure he would not do so again. Anna also had to explain to Sesshomaru that where she came from if a man used violence against a woman, they would be socially shunned and sent to prison. Sesshomaru wasn't afraid of the said "prison", but his hair did prickle at the "socially shunned part". Anna wasn't sure why Sesshomaru even cared about whether he was socially shunned or not, since he was so antisocial, but that was another matter entirely.

Anna gripped the loose sleeve with both hands, giving a light tug in the direction of the interior of the room, which was a table framed by cushions and bamboo matting. Sesshomaru continued his steely gaze at Anna, though Anna was by now immune to his glare and pretended she didn't notice it.

"We are having some tea! I know you don't drink it, but you can relax on the cushions and talk. For once."

Anna glared in his direction at this, matching his glare almost perfectly.

Sesshomaru must have been either surprised or proud, or both, at Anna's obvious display of courage and mimicry, for he acquiesced and followed Anna's form into the center of the room, though his gate was much more slow and elegant to Anna's, who resembled Rin when she chased fireflies.

Sesshomaru took a seat on a cushion, reclining back, narrowing his eyes, and then shut them completely, observing Anna and Rin strictly through smell and sound.

Anna grimaced at Sesshomaru, who wasn't even facing them, though that wouldn't matter since his eyes weren't even open.

"I can hear you grimacing."

Anna was so embarrassed by his perceptiveness that she turned a deep tomato red. Rin giggled at Anna, though Anna didn't find it funny and shot Rin a glare, which only increased her laughter. As most know, laughter can be contagious, and it worked as an antidote for Anna's glare. Girl and lady began giggling into their tea, and the inevitable question arose.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

Rin and Anna only doubled their laughter, though Anna wasn't sure how much longer Sesshomaru could tolerate being singled out. She looked down at her knees and concentrated on not laughing by bringing up a question that had been playing in the back of her mind for some time.

"Sesshomaru…I know that because of my looks that some refer to me as demon, but haven't there been any foreigners who've come here that resemble me? What do they do to them? Would they call them a demon too?"

Sesshomaru replied smoothly and efficiently.

"It's not just your appearance. It was your clothing as well. And my pronouncing you as a demon won't be questioned. There are those that resemble you who have come from the continent, but they are knowledgeable enough to dress appropriately."

Anna was conflicted with his response, but forced herself to enjoy the tea and ignored his vague insult. She knew she deserved it after poking fun at him earlier.

Rin stared at Anna, who still faithfully believed her to be a demon like her precious Sesshomaru. She didn't catch on to the "ifs" and "buts" of the conversation, and wouldn't disregard Sesshomaru's proclamation of Anna as being a demon either, so simply smiled and drank some tea.

Sesshomaru rose after what seemed like an eternity of him being one with the cushions, both physically and verbally, not speaking but listening and seeming to enjoy the company. He didn't explain his departure, though it was late and he did stay for far longer than Anna anticipated. Anna and Rin continued their jabber, but eventually Rin was denying her exhaustion after every yawn, which meant she was, of course, exhausted, and both retired.

Anna soon found out that she would receive the same treatment from Sesshomaru every time she was menstruating. She knew he was a dog demon, and hadn't witnessed anything on his part that would resemble anything canine, except for her period. She joked to herself at his choice of wanting to become intimate on those nights, and how much it reflected a dog at home searching another dog in heat. Not that she was complaining. Anna's growing feelings for Sesshomaru were undeniable, although Anna still liked to deny the fact due to the reason and events that lead her to this position in the first place. She had a hard time ignoring his generosity though, and his taking her in, even if at first it was as a forced offering from some scared villagers. She also couldn't oppose to Sesshomaru's intimate side, which was rare and frightening at first. She just wished she could put things into her own hands for once, and seek him instead of allowing him to decide the time and place of "acting on instinct". Anna started devising and plotting, waiting for the perfect time to "execute."

"Inuyasha! There's a jewel fragment in his right and left hand!"

Kagome held the handles of her bike, standing adjacent to her comrades while watching skeptically at the figure of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga at the dragon-formed demon before taking a giant leap up to thwart both fire and claws away his companions, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kilala, and Kagome. A jewel fragment was imbedded in both of its clawed hands, which were retracting and unretracting in anticipation of an easy meal. Agitation replaced hunger on the scaly face of the demon after the late introduction of the Tetsusaiga.

"I've got him you guys…nothin' doin'"

Inuyasha managed to shout a customary arrogant remark as he landed on his feet with ease. He swung his sword forward, baring his teeth in a toothy grin, raising his inherited sword high over his head, mustering the energy and focus to initiate the Wind Scar.

Inuyasha was just on the verge of roaring the attack when a rumble in the ground and the breaking of soil and rock stole all of his concentration.

"Another one! There are two of them!"

Indeed there was another demon of the same kind erupting from its slumber from under the feet of the Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome. Miroku and Sango managed to escape easily on the back of Kilala. Shippo and Kagome weren't so lucky. Shippo was whipped to one side from a tail that writhed and snaked from the depths of the soil, acting spontaneous to any eye. Kagome experienced the same fate as Shippo, though not having the same dexterity and durability as Shippo, her fate was decided even before she landed against an angled formation that had risen from the ground with the coming of the new demon.

Miroku and Sango saw what had happened, and immediately assisted Kagome, who was unreservedly unresponsive. They didn't dare check her condition until they landed a safe distance from the battle.

"Hey you guys! Look what I got! 2 new jewel shards! With no help from you guys!"

Inuyasha stumbled upon the grim spectacle of Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala kneeling over the body of Kagome, tears evident upon each member's cheeks.

"Hey you guys…what's wrong? What's wrong with Kagome? She isn't hurt is she?"

Inuyasha, who had completely ignored both the smell and appearance of the tears due adequate social interaction, approached Kagome.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…but…she's dead."

The emotional outcry that came from Inuyasha was astonishing. It even resulted in a flock of birds perched 5 miles away on a tree to take flight in a harassed and agitated fashion.

A/N: Thanks for reading so far : I really appreciate it. I would also forever be thankful if you reviewed so I got some feedback and had motivation to keep writing and posting : Thanks :3


	12. Congratulations

Chapter 12

"Where do you disappear to? No one knows when you leave…you just leave."

Anna has adapted to become incredibly dependant on Sesshomaru, her feelings still mixed about his odd behavior towards her, but she wanted him to at least display the illusion of respect for her. And perhaps be there if she needed protecting from more angry villagers.

The question left a perfunctory glare from Sesshomaru, who seemed to neither care nor acknowledge that Anna worried about his whereabouts and expressed her preference of being in his company and his ability to protect her.

"Don't be ridiculous. Where I go is my business. The castle is your business. Start acting like a wife and less like an interrogator. And no more worrying. You are more safe here than anywhere else you could possibly be."

Anna was as accustomed to Sesshomaru's incredible forwardness as he was to having someone enjoy his company. Anna didn't find it particularly pleasant to be treated like a feudal wife, and referred to, occasionally, as "Wife" and not a simple "Anna". Anna began to seethe as she even recalled Sesshomaru referring to her as "woman." Now to think of it, she couldn't even remember him directly saying her name. She stood up from her place at the table, flocking to Sesshomaru's left side.

"Why don't you ever say my name? And why do you never choose to have bed me when I'm not having my cycle?" Anna gave a quick glance in Rin's direction, not wanting her to hear anything that might harm her innocent ears. Rin, who obviously was so absorbed in her food and chopsticks, that when she did notice Anna's attention on her, she raised her hand that possessed the chopsticks and with a toothy grin, clipped them together high in the air before continuing her meal.

"I don't call you Anna because I believe wife, or even woman, suffices. And as for the mating factor, I chose those particular nights because those are the only nights a dog demon such as myself can impregnate another being."

Anna, who was burning up to the point that she could see the color red clear in her eyes due to embarrassment, decided now was the perfect time to hibernate under the cushions. She did so, though only to the extent of covering her head and shoulders with one giant pillow. She felt as if he said what he did in front of an entire crowd, and not a preoccupied child who could care less what they were talking about. Anna did allow herself to steal a glance in Rin's direction, who, as before, took several minutes to notice the attention she was receiving, and performed the same "click click" of the raised chopsticks in the air before resuming her meal with a smile.

"Good" Anna thought. She isn't tainted YET.

Sesshomaru allowed himself the pleasure of grinning, though in a way that wasn't to be contagious, but rather, to have the reverse affect and send chills up whomever's spine witnessed such a smirk. Sesshomaru had a remarkable intellect and had intuitive to know what Anna wished not to be said out loud and at what time. He just obviously chose to ignore that part of his intuition.

"What? Don't you wish to have my children?

This was meant as a jest and was apparent in both Sesshomaru's verbal and nonverbal body language, but Anna had enough of what he chose to say out loud in front of the ears of the innocent. As Sesshomaru sat basking in his own wit, Anna reacted and threw a pillow at him so fast that it even surprised Sesshomaru. The pillow smacked Sesshomaru directly in the face, and as it slid down it tore away the previous mask of haughty humor with a face that looked none too pleased.

Anna was so shocked with herself that she allowed her jaw to drop, and turned to an equally shocked Rin.

"You smacked Lord Sesshomaru!"

Anna turned the shock look into a disciplinary stare in Rin's direction, knowing she distinctly forbid Rin from using the term "smack" after introducing it to her accidentally when an extremely annoying fly would not cease it's buzzing, and Anna's reply to the fly was "Do you want to get smacked?" Rin, who is always taking in whatever she sees and hears, tucked that in and used it the very next day to Anna's dismay, to one of the servants, asking the servant if THEY wanted to get smacked when they didn't cease their fussing of Rin.

"Rin, leave us."

Rin didn't need to be asked twice, though Anna thought Rin seemed a little to happy at being asked to leave, but then again, she always seemed happy to obey Sesshomaru.

Anna was already concocting some excuse as to why she shouldn't be fed to the wolves outside, when she noticed the incredibly calm appearance and attitude Sesshomaru resonated. Anna became immediately suspicious. Sesshomaru didn't need to be an expert to know what Anna's facial features meant.

"Don't give me that look. I just thought you would prefer my singular company instead of managing Rin as well."

"She isn't bothering me -"

Anna didn't cease her slightly lowered eyelids and puckered bottom lip. Anna's brain started processing the information that Sesshomaru said and could detect the excuse that was imbedded within it. Sesshomaru would never claim Rin was bothering him, boasting non-verbally that he was indestructible, and no child could break him, but Rin's mere presence under the roof of the castle was proof enough to reject that theory.

Anna's courage rose after she discovered that she wasn't going to be turned into mashed potato. She huffed out her chest and scooted next to Sesshomaru, her eyes questioning.

"You know…I hope you didn't traumatize her by saying what you did. I know "I" would be."

Sesshomaru simply reclined further back, a habit of his when Anna was around, and smirked.

"I'm sure Rin is far stronger than you were at her age. Besides, she wasn't listening."

Anna slid further still, her toes brushing against the furry Mokomoko-sama, her glare apparent.

"You know, you don't need to insult me so frequently. Doesn't being your wife mean anything? Shouldn't I be the one person you DON'T insult? And I know what you are up to. You just want me to be your baby factory, and then get rid of me once you are done creating enough spawns!"

Anna wiggled her toes and turned to look at the fuzzy white clump that was always nestled over Sesshomaru's shoulder. She then realized that the end was split.

"Hey…what happened to your boa? Did it split or get damaged?"

She grabbed it without permission and brought it up with both hands and examined it.

"It's not a "boa". It's my tail. Leave it be. It's splitting because when a dog demon matures, his tail splits into two."

"So you are maturing are you? It took you 900 years to mature? That's a very long time…I hope I'm still alive by the time you are done maturing."

Sesshomaru didn't' take to her comment very graciously, and chose to ignore her words and found the far corner of a wall more interesting than their current conversation.

Anna had learned to become incredibly addicted to the capture of Sesshomaru's attention, no matter the costs. She couldn't explain her need for such self-centered appraisal. She just regarded Sesshomaru in high standards, almost godly, since his appearance was both ethereal and perfect in her eyes. She took a habit to ignoring the faults he had attitude-wise. She thought for someone who was so perfect in appearance was not equally as perfect in behavior. She fancied she could remedy that. She dove at Sesshomaru's lap, super-man style with arms outstretched, and allowed herself to cease the flight halfway, her chin landing at the edge of his thigh, her chest over his lap and her arms hanging in front of her off onto the ground. She felt like a cat that failed at an attempt of capturing a mouse on purpose, and only attempted in the first place so that the ones who managed the cat wouldn't deem her worthless and rid themselves of her.

Instead of completely ignoring Anna's presence and acknowledging her obvious want and desire of his valuable attention, Sesshomaru released his arm from behind him as a thing to lean on and instead positioned the Mokomoko-sama in one swift movement behind him so he could further recline. He rested a hand at the back of Anna's head as he eased back, clawed thumb rested behind her ear.

Sesshomaru made no attempt for words, but simply gave her a lazy stare before his attention was turned elsewhere. It took several more minutes for Sesshomaru's hand to lift itself from its position, and gently glide through the strands of Anna's hair. He took his time, but Anna was in pure bliss from the tingles that went up her spine every time a clawed nail trailed along her scalp as a new section of hair was examined. Sesshomaru bored at combing her hair, and curled his hand gently over her neck, thumb rested at the curve behind her head. His golden eyes turned towards to focus on his handiwork.

After several minutes of tapping her toes against the hardwood, Anna slid from Sesshomaru's lap, and was about to get up and sit on a cushion, but was stopped by a hand that gripped her ankle.

"Stay still."

Anna turned to look at Sesshomaru, whose eyes turned incredibly predacious.

"My…my lord?"

She didn't use that title often, and only did so when she wasn't quite sure of the situation.

Sesshomaru responded by leaning forward, and sliding her bodily towards him by her foot.

"My lady…"

His words were husky, and she nearly sprang back when he inclined forward once he pulled her close enough to him so that she resided in his angled shadow. He brought one nailed hand up to hers side, gripping her lightly below her arm, and gently squeezed. He didn't allow his hand to linger, but slid it downward until it rested above her hip leaving goose bumps in it's wake, giving him leverage to bring his nose to rest on her abdomen. He took a deep breath. His actions were incredibly soothing and therapeutic to Anna, who immediately calmed and eased into Sesshomaru's domineering shadow. Anna was so genuinely pacified that when Sesshomaru did open his eyes to gaze upwards into hers, she was unaware. Her light hypnosis was interrupted by Sesshomaru turning her bodily around to rest between his legs, which walled her in and rested parallel with her legs. Sesshomaru then positioned a hand against her stomach, rubbing it up and down. Protectively.

"Congratulations."

Anna didn't need to ask what Sesshomaru was congratulating her about, for she could tell in his mannerisms and tone that he was awfully proud about something. And that hand that resided on her belly was another large clue. Anna opened her legs so that they rested parallel and alongside Sesshomaru's that were opened and relaxed and surrounding hers, before turning her chin down to look at her stomach, as if it was already very much pregnant.

A/N: Thanks again for reading my story :D Let me know what you like! PLEASE! It helps me become motivated to write and post for you : Thank you again, dear readers -fluff-


	13. Property

Chapter 13

After the declaration of her pregnancy, Anna was forbidden to exit the castle. Of course, on the first chance she got, she crawled through a low window to go stroll in a patch of long grass. She thought the restriction was merely a set of rules, testing and overpowering someone weaker than one's self. Anna chose to strike back at Sesshomaru in any way she could, though she was hoping she would return to the castle before he even became aware of her absence. She wished to be defiant in an extremely subtle way.

The moon was it it's opulent crescent shape, it's luster still radiant and sending a soft luminance over the uncut grass that Anna chose to occupy her time in. Anna noticed several glowing eyes in the shadow of a Japanese maple, but her fear didn't linger for the eyes swiftly retreated until the two glowing orbs were no more. Anna saw several more pairs of eyes as she ventured over the grassy meadow, though every time she turned her head in their direction, the eyes lowered and retreated, fearing her attention.

Anna kneeled down after seeing a stretch of wild flowers next to a fallen log, the flowers curling around the decaying piece of wood for support.

It didn't take long for Anna to become uncomfortable due to a slight disturbance in the air, and the rustling of leaves. A seemingly labored breath was heard, and then a sharp hiss. That hiss had the same affect on her as if a physical blow was sent to her abdomen, sending all air rushing out due to pure fright. Anna looked up just in time to see a large pair of white-slit eyes staring down at her, a massive demon of unknown type towering over her. Anna tumbled backwards, bringing a hand up to shield a large clawed hand that was raised and inevitable.

A hair never touched Anna. She did hear an angry grown and then the distinguishable sound of liquid spraying from newly cut wounds, showering over the grass. She looked up over the arm that she used as a shield, and saw the elegant tresses of Sesshomaru, blocking her vision and the gory mess that formerly was a demon looking for an easy kill. Sesshomaru shook his hand in one violent sweep, flinging the mess that formed over his skin to the side, droplets of red sprinkling from the force of it. He turned his head to watch the creature fall, and then turned to tower over Anna. Anna didn't get up, the shock numbing her legs and her brain. She found staring at Sesshomaru much easier. Sesshomaru knelt down on one knee and extended his bloodstained hand.

Sesshomaru cupped her chin between two fingers, gripping it and tugging it inward towards him, catching her off the balance she had obtained on her knees, forcing her to look up at him. "Did I not forbid you from leaving the castle?"

Anna didn't reply, but averted her gaze from his fierce golden ones, and brought her legs around to the side to allow for some barrier between her and the seemingly angrier demon than the one she was just confronted with only a moment prior. Sesshomaru released her chin, leaving a large smudge of demon blood trailing down the side of her jaw.

"We will have to remedy your disobedience."

Anna brought a hand up to wipe the demon blood that was tickling the skin on her chin.

"Why…why was he here? Attacking me? It's your land, isn't it? No demons care coming here…'

Sesshomaru rested wrist over his knee, gazing down at her.

"The demon that attacked you must have been enraged. Even in his enraged state, he must have been able to detect your human odor instead of my demon fragrance that is generally dominating your own smell. Sometimes, weaker demons might take you for me, unable to focus on the two scents you possess. In a way, you can say I have lent you my own scent by making you my mate. But that demon that attacked you was still able to detect your human odor. You are not fully covered in my smell, but we will change that. For your own benefit."

The look that Sesshomaru expressed was fierce. At first she had the impression he was going to bleed her dry of her own blood and replace it with his own. She got up in a venture of an escape back to the castle with an easy excuse ready to roll off her tongue, but a grip of her wrist hindered her attempt. Sesshomaru didn't release his clutch, but instead heaved her up on her feet, ignoring her clumsy posture and inability to stay balanced on her feet, bringing her further into the woods; not seeming to notice Anna was digging her heals into the ground in resistance. Sesshomaru finally reacted to the fear that Anne was plainly and painfully experiencing by turning and regarded her behavior.

"What do you fear? Do you fear that I will punish you? Don't be so foolish. I will not hurt you."

Anna, who hunched up her shoulders as Sesshomaru outstretched a hand towards her throat, wasn't sure what to believe. Sesshomaru placed a hand at the side of her neck, rubbing his thumb against her jaw before gliding it down and over her shoulder, resting above her elbow.

Anna was still cautious for her well being, knowing that Sesshomaru could be fully spontaneous.

"Take a seat."

Anna did as she was asked, deciding to be humble and bringing her knees up to her chest, hugging them as she would a childhood doll. Sesshomaru knelt down in front of her, his eyes judging her in every sense of the word.

He didn't leave Anna much time to think or react when he pushed himself on top of her, cradling her belly between his legs, not exerting any weight but only keeping it firmly against the ground disabling her from squirming and wiggling. He then went to work, opening his mouth and exposing his tongue, lapping it over her exposed skin. It wasn't that Anna disliked being covered in Sesshomaru's saliva, it was just that an odd fluttering feeling that arose in her chest, aware that she was experiencing an act that was utterly unlike Sesshomaru, and his total nature implied that an act such as this would never be witnessed by anyone, yet here he was, arching over her neck, nipping at her skin occasionally as if punishing her for slipping from his mighty shadow and protective glare.

Instead of being disciplined, as Anna predicted due to her deliberate disobedience, Anna underwent the complete opposite. She could even consider it pampering from Sesshomaru, though Sesshomaru would never pamper anyone, and any act that resembled pampering had a logical reason and benefits strictly for him. The logic behind his actions this evening was to cover Anna fully in his scent, so no demon of any stature would dare mess with his property. He used his nose to unravel or push aside any cloth that was hindering him from his task, his arm used as a prop to keep himself hovered inches over her without deploying any weight. Anna could only view the top of his head when she curled her chin down, though she pretended his eyes held softness and compassion, instead of the present fierceness and determination for completing a galling and irritating endeavor. She curled a leg around his backside, conscious that if she were to exercise any romance, compassion, and womanly nonsense without being sneered at, now was the time, although she was also aware that her acts were not necessarily going to be responded with in an act equally as passionate, although she liked to deem his current acts as acts of crazed passion and lust-filled kisses instead of rudimentary bites and traditional demon possession-claiming.

She ignored that he was disregarded her obvious display of emotions. She shoved aside reality. There were only to be several times she could kiss the top of his head, or glide a hand over an arm that was rippling with muscles being stretched and put to use, or even comfortably curl a leg around him without feeling completely foolish. She encircled a hand up his sleeve, allowing fingers to squeeze the muscles that were keeping him upright and on top her without her feeling any pressure against her body. She glided several nails along the underside of his arm, though no reaction came on Sesshomaru's part. He continued at his task undaunted by Anna's touch. Anna retracted her hand to place both hands on the top of his head, flattening down his silver tresses until a small line of scalp was visible. She leaned forward to plant kisses along the line where the hair parted, stopping just above his forehead.

Sesshomaru leaned back, interrupting her undertaking and did so as if he were unaware that he was intervening, sitting down so he could grip her ankle and proceed on her lower body. Sesshomaru took Anna's foot into his hand, flipping a sandal off with his thumb. He did his job efficiently, and ignored the reactions that Anna displayed when he reached areas that caused her to tickle or to blush. He went to work dabbing the tip of his tongue along every couple of inches of her body, pulling and grabbing her like a turkey bird being basted and prepared for a meal. He gripped her limbs rather unceremoniously, and twisted them so they were reachable to him, not caring what position that left Anna in.

When he was done, he stood up, gazing as Anna dressed, having been unrobed in the marking process. Leaves, dirt, and foliage attached to her sticky body as the procedure was being finished. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to even take a bath, after the trouble Sesshomaru went to make sure she was completely encased in his scent.

"You may wash when we return. My scent won't wash off. No demon will attack my property."

Anna huffed at his last statement, bringing the collar of her robe up and over her, before standing up. She whipped her eyes, which were itching from the attention they received on Sesshomaru's part. It didn't help to wipe, since her hands were also covered with a delicate coat of Sesshomaru. She gave up, and instead gripped Sesshomaru's sleeve and huffed.

"My eyes are blurry and I need a bath."

Sesshomaru turned to her, giving her a lazy stare before turning around and facing her, bringing his arm around and under her, flipping her over his shoulder. This wasn't quite what Anna had in mind, with his shoulder armor was absent so it wasn't digging into her rib as it normally would. She tolerated the manhandling as he rested a hand on the small of her back. Anna was about to look over her shoulder to see where they stopped, but had no chance, for Sesshomaru dumped her clean into a tub. Anna received a lungful of water, and when she surfaced, she saw Sesshomaru already exiting, the soft tale of Mokomoko-sama curling around the corner and disappearing.

Anna sat and steamed in the water, but decided to get revenge later. Now was not the time. After finishing her bath, she dried and got into a new set of robes that bore the house insignia of Sesshomaru's family. "Well…My family too I guess", Anna thought. Anna tiptoed around the castle, the ends of her hair still damp from the bath. She pressed herself up against a wall, peeking around a corner to see if Sesshomaru was in the next room. He wasn't, but as soon as she was about to turn around and sneak off somewhere else, she ran into a familiar set of chest armor. She rubbed her forehead where a point of the armor dug into her forehead, and glared up at him.

"You need to get friendlier armor. I'm not going to allow you to hold any babies with this armor on. It's hazardous."

Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind not having to hold, or even interact, with any children of any sort, no matter who they belonged to. He chose to ignore her comment.

"What are you sneaking around for?"

Anna crossed her arms, arching a brow.

"I'm not sneaking…I was just looking for you."

"Why?"

"Why do I have to have an excuse to look for you? I just thought it might be nice if I gave you a hug. But that armor is stopping me from doing it properly. So take it off please."

"I'm not taking it off. I care not whether you chose to bother me with embraces or not. Do as you will."

"Take it off!"

"Don't give me orders."

"I'm not giving you orders. I'm just TELLING you to take your armor off so I can HUG you!"

Anna gave the best puppy-dog expression she could muster, but to no avail or alteration to Sesshomaru's stubbornness.

"I will not take orders from you, especially for such a foolish reason."

Anna's hormones starting raging, so she grabbed his armor with both hands and tugged.

"TAKE IT OFF!"

By this time, Sesshomaru was gripping one of Anna's wrists and prying it away from his armor, and Anna was stepping on his feet and taking advantage of her one-armed husband to use the other hand to untie his armor. This was also about the same time that Rin decided to get a midnight snack, and found the spectacle in front of her as she made her way back to her rooms.

"Why are you two trying to undress each other?"

Rin stared wide-eyed, a carrot in one hand half eaten.

Anna stopped halfway, turning slowly towards Rin. She let go of Sesshomaru, backing away, and straightening out her robe.

"We are not trying to undress each other, Rin, dear. I am trying to get Sesshomaru to get rid of his blasted armor but he's stubborn."

Rin took a bite out of the carrot, looking at the two back and fourth, before turning around without another word and making her way to her room.

Sesshomaru used his other hand to pull the drooping armor up over his shoulder, giving Anna a stern disapproving glare. Anna wasn't quite sure why she needed a hug so desperately, perhaps it was the hormones from being pregnant, but she didn't care what the origins were. She also didn't care WHO she hugged, as long as they were male. Anna huffed at him, turning around and crossing her arms.

"You are willing to have sex with me, but you aren't willing to give me a hug? That's fair."

"Having sex with you is for my future benefit. Receiving a hug from you is not."

Anna was so thoroughly hurt by this that she hunched up her shoulders, tears flowing as free as her mouth.

"FINE. I'll just go hug that guard at the south entrance. I'm sure he won't mind me hugging him."

Anna was quite serious in what she said, and started walking south but a hand came from behind, gripping her wrist and swinging her around, nearly knocking her off of her feet. Sesshomaru gave her a light shove into the nearest room, sliding the door shut and giving her an even sterner glare.

"Have you touched anyone?"

"Uhm…I comb Rin's hair and I might bump into the servants once in a-"

The glare Sesshomaru gave her told her that he was not in the proper mood for her jokes or idiocy.

"What do you think I am? A hussy? Of course not! This is the first time that I've actually really truly needed someone hugging me. I just need a hug. And you won't give me one! You are heartless."

"Say what you will, but you will not to touch any man, no matter who he is. I am fully confident that all men on these grounds are aware that you are my property and wouldn't be foolish enough to try anything, but visitors of servants and outsiders are not so accustomed to what is mine. Understand?"

He made his point by gripping her chin, turning her face so she could look at his quite serious gaze, roughly rubbing a tear from her cheek. Anna broke from his grip, pushing his hand away, bringing up both palms to rub at her eyes.

"…Yes. Leave me alone."

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her childish behavior, or her demand, but instead took her chin into his hand once again, using his thumb to scrub at her tear-stained cheeks, non-too-gently.

"Stop it!"

"Be still."

Anna twisted his wrist, but to no avail or slack from Sesshomaru, who adjusted his hand so he could work on her other cheek. Anna tried to turn her chin away, but only resulted in forcibly having her face turned back in his direction. Anna closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to be forced to watch him with his neutral composure in contrast to her rash and passionate one.

"….You are hurting me."

"It wouldn't hurt if you would be still and obedient."

Anna huffed through her nose, the warm air rushing over Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru finished his scrub, curling a hand along her neck, bending his fingers and tapping his thumb against her lobe. She could tell by Sesshomaru's simple mannerisms that she was amusing him thoroughly, though she didn't share his amusement. He released her with a final tap of his thumb, ignoring the slight shove that Anna gave to his wrist.

He curled a hand around her bicep, squeezing it so she was aware of his sincerity.

"Stay where you are."

Sesshomaru knelt in front of Anna, lifting a hand up to pull back the flap of her robes to reveal a gently plump belly. Anna crossed her arms, turning her chin to the side but allowed her self to view the spectacle in front of her out of the corner of an eye. She stuck out her lip, blaming him for both her sour mood and for the future pain she would endure from the pregnancy and birthing.

Sesshomaru trailed his fingers over her stomach, examining it, looking at is he weren't seeing the flesh, but could see the interior of the belly, and the creature that was nestled inside.

Sesshomaru made sure to make a habit of examining Anna's progress every night from now on, occasionally resting a nose above her belly button, getting use to the scent of his future.

It went without question that the guard at the South gate disappeared quite mysteriously the next morning.

--------------

A/N: Thank you once again for reading my story : I would still really love to hear any feedback anyone has to offer. You truly don't know how much I would love that TT I want to know what you have to say! YES! YOU! RIGHT THERE ON THAT CHAIR:D Danke! –fluff-

It would make it updating a whole lot easier too! I know I would try and update a lot quicker if I knew that there were people out there who enjoyed my story :


	14. Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 14

A month passed, followed soon by several more. Anna was now positive she could feel evident kicks against the walls of her womb, but Sesshomaru disregarded her claim, saying that was impossible for such an underdeveloped child. Anna occasionally flattered him with remarks such as "Well, it is YOUR child, we are dealing with after all." Sesshomaru ignored her comments, but she did see him walking away with at least a small trace of a smile curling at his lips. But then again, the chance of it being a scowl at her "stupidity" was even greater, so Anna didn't press her chances for inward happiness.

Anna took to sewing, which was the only interesting past time she could think of without going out doors, which was strictly forbidden since her last outing. Reading wasn't very interesting, considering the contents, and she didn't feel very sociable.

One evening, while she was finishing the hem of a small baby blanket, several bodyguards rushed in and grabbed Anna under the arms, heaving her up bodily and ushering her out and off of the premises.

"Where are you taking me? What's going on?"

"Please my lady! Orders from Lord Sesshomaru. He wishes for you to be far away from the castle as soon as possible."

Anna, who wasn't in the condition to run or tolerate being manhandled by anyone but Sesshomaru, was swooped up into the arms of an incredibly bashful guard nonetheless. They ran her off the grounds and into the neighboring woods, not slowing down as if the devil himself were at their heals. The guard who didn't have his arms full had his hand on his sword, taking the lead and clearing the way.

They ran and then jogged for a good half hour before stopping under a tree, placing Anna down and taking guard up around her.

"What is going ON?"

They didn't answer, but instead turned their heads every which way, ready to strike.

"SESSHOMARU!"

The call wasn't it's customary call for vengeance or battle, but instead was a plea cry, though so use to saying his name in hatred, it came out awkward; half pleading and half contempt.

Inuyasha stood a hundred feet from the entrance to Sesshomaru's castle. It was his first time ever venturing so far west. He chose to stay clear of any location that stank of Sesshomaru. In one hand was the Tetsusaiga, not tucked at his side, but gripped loosely in his hand. A hundred feet behind Inuyasha were his comrades, his loyal friends. Though one friend was wrapped in a cloth of herbs and oils to prevent the usual decay following death.

Sesshomaru exited his home at a slow pace, confronting Sesshomaru, his brother, his blood. His enemy.

"Inuyasha. How dare you come sniffing around here. What's your purpose? I carry no strife for you at the present. Now leave before I change my mind, and I will not hesitate in killing you."

It was obvious that something was upsetting Sesshomaru due to Inuyasha's arrival and the possible threat that followed.

"Sesshomaru…"

Inuyasha growled, though every fiber of his being was compressing the hatred he had for his half brother. He kept anything he had to say down his throat, and he held forward with one hand his Tetsusaiga.

"I've come here to bargain with you. Your Tenseiga for my Tetsusaiga. Pretty fair trade wouldn't you say?"

Inuyasha sniggered. He was compromising the one possession that he could honestly say represented him as a whole. He felt as if it were his soul. He knew what it was thinking, though some could argue that no object could possibly think. But Inuyasha knew different. On the other hand, he was also compromising the one person that meant more to him than his sword. He didn't even have to hesitate in the deal. He knew which one he cared for more.

Sesshomaru regarded his younger brother with curiosity.

"Why do you desire the Tenseiga?"

Inuyasha wanted to shout "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS", but knew every move and action he made could turn the scale for Sesshomaru's decision. He couldn't risk battling Sesshomaru with the Tetsusaiga and simply claim the sword over Sesshomaru's dead body, because the possibility of the battle coming to a draw was too great. And with that possibility came the conclusion that any deal between him and Sesshomaru would be forever ended, and Sesshomaru would turn away Inuyasha out of pure spite, even if it was for the beloved Tetsusaiga.

"I…I just need it, okay? There is only one thing that sword can do. And right now, that sword is worth 10 Tetsusaiga to me. What do you need the sword for? You aren't using it. You can only bring back mortals to life. And it's obvious that's not happening any time soon."

Inuyasha hung his head, fists shaking from the emotions that were dancing the salsa in his head.

Sesshomaru continued to regard Inuyasha, before stroking his Mokomoko-sama with one gentle stroke.

"Place the Tetsusaiga down. Walk back 100 paces, and a servant will retrieve it. I will leave the Tenseiga in its place. I will have it no other way."

Inuyasha was by no means happy with the trading method, knowing very well Sesshomaru could take the sword and not properly trade for the Tenseiga, leaving Inuyasha option-less and sword-less, and then Inuyasha would be stuck battling both Sesshomaru and all of his guards, and not have any idea where his sword could be. He also knew he had no choice in the matter. It was Kagome's life.

"Fine."

Inuyasha did as instructed, retreating to his friends, and turning his back to Sesshomaru, too conflicted to see whether Sesshomaru held his promise, sticking both hands into his sleeves.

One of Sesshomaru's human guards came forth and grabbed the Tetsusaiga, jogging back as soon as his task was complete. Sesshomaru walked forth, tossing the Tenseiga in its place, turning around and leaving Inuyasha to deal with his problems.

Anna sat under the tree, the moon hiding between the branches, and was about to doze when a foot nudged at her leg. Anna brought a head up, realizing it was Sesshomaru, and gave a start. Sesshomaru grabbed Anna's arm and heaved her up swiftly, which left Anna disheveled but thankful for his help and consideration for her growing belly and difficulty in standing up swiftly.

"What was all this about? Why did we have to wait here?"

Sesshomaru turned, making his way back to this castle.

"My brother made a visit."

Anna was so shocked to find out that Sesshomaru had a brother that she stumbled over a stone, and landed against an outstretched arm of Sesshomaru.

"You have a brother? I didn't know you had a brother! Why haven't I met him?"

Sesshomaru considered his questions by giving her a cold stare, and reclaimed his arm from her grip by placing it back at his side.

"He's only my half brother, and half demon. He's not even worth mentioning. I didn't want him to bring harm to anyone by bringing his usual ridiculous quarrel and spontaneous energy. He is a threat even to himself."

Anna began walking dutifully alongside Sesshomaru, though her shoes were forgotten back at the castle and the stones left scratches on her feet.

"Half demon? What does that mean? How can he be half demon?"

Sesshomaru compressed his lips, furrowing a brow.

"Don't be so ignorant."

Anna narrowed an eye at Sesshomaru, knowing that he understand her position here in the Feudal era, and being unaware of several occurrences within it that would be common knowledge to any normal person who lived within it.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Anna stopped where she was.

Katoru, can you carry me back to the castle?"

Anna turned towards the trailing bodyguard, who immediately turned red and bowed his head, bringing himself to the ground at Sesshomaru's feet, speechlessly begging for forgiveness.

"Oh give me a break. I just want him to carry me. What, did you order that no man will touch me or certain death will entail or something?"

Anna walked towards Katoru, pulling him up by the scruff and giving him a smack.

"Act like a man and CARRY ME."

Katoru didn't do as she demanded, muttering things about rash acts of fright and didn't know what he was thinking or what she was talking about. She didn't want to have to remind him that Sesshomaru couldn't carry her the proper way due to his armor, and the loss of an arm.

"Carry her."

Katoru bowed quickly, getting up and sweeping Anna up, though he turned his head to the side so he didn't look at Anna. Anna, on the other hand, was beaming and was displaying quite a lot of happiness for such a simple act. After making it half way to the castle, in fact, that happiness didn't go over too well with Sesshomaru, who revoked his command, which caused the guard to almost drop Anna. He didn't, luckily for him, and bowed, begging for forgiveness once again. He didn't get a reaction from Sesshomaru, who was concentrating on the pest at his left side who was tugging and nagging into his left ear about how he had no right to treat a pregnant woman this way. Especially with no shoes.

"You two may leave us."

The guards ran as fast as they could away from what they deemed as death in physical form.

Sesshomaru turned to Anna, who was naming off the top ten things that make up a good relationship.

"If you wish for me to carry you, you better stop talking, and untie my armor. Place it here on the ground. A servant will pick it up later. Be quick or I will change my mind."

Anna stopped at number 2 of the components for a good relationship, folding her arms and blowing steam out of her nose. She wasn't sure why she was mad, why she should be mad, and where it came from, but she focused on letting it go and instead focused on the tiny knock the formed at the side of Sesshomaru's armor where it laced together.

She got it undone, and unlaced, letting Sesshomaru take it off and place it down knowing it would be dangerously heavy for her to handle.

Sesshomaru bent down on one knee in front of Anna, who regarded his back with curiosity. She grinned, before scooping his hair to the side so she didn't sit on it, and eased onto his back, bringing both legs around to grip him like a monkey on someone's back. Sesshomaru curled his arm under her leg, and wrapped his hand around her opposite leg. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but she was just thankful for his attempt at being considerate. Sesshomaru didn't run or dart, but walked at a leisurely pace back to the castle. Anna leaned back so her stomach wasn't pressing into his back, which would be both uncomfortable and dangerous to the child.

"Sesshomaru? If it's a boy, what will you name it? And what if it's a girl? Or twins?"

"It's not twins."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"If you are so great then is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"That's not fair! How come you get to know and I can't?"

"Because I'm the father and you are only the mother."

"EXACTLY. It isn't right that YOU knew before ME. And what do you mean "only"? I'm going through a lot of pain and torture to have this child. You men are insufferable. Especially demon men."

Anna resigned her nagging, turning her head to rest a cheek on his shoulder. She curled her arms around his neck, her hands bumping against his chest to the rhythm of their pace.

"How can you be a dog demon? You don't look like a dog. Every demon I've seen so far looks somewhat like their species. You look more like….hmmm. A unicorn."

"A unicorn sounds primitive."

"You don't know what a unicorn is! What! How can you not know what a unicorn is? You would think you would know, since that's what you remind me of. Not a dog. I had a dog back home…it was brown. I don't know many dogs that are pure white, with a bit of blue. I know unicorns have that. That's why you should be a unicorn demon."

Sesshomaru ignored her blabber.

That shut her up quick. She narrowed her eyes, resting her chin on his shoulder so she could peer down and over it at his profile. She couldn't maintain her silence forever.

I wonder what a female dog demon looks like. They must be very pretty."

Sesshomaru responded by hoisting her further up after the gradual slide on her part from the walking.

"They are ruthless, traitorous, arrogant, and foul."

Anna was content at his comment, taking a deep breath before lowering her lids.

"How much longer until we get there? I'm tired."

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but Anna's question was answered when she saw the outline of the building against the tapestry of the full moon.

It took a good half an hour to get into the building and settled into her rooms. Sesshomaru knelt down and allowed her to slide off, but before he stood up, Anna placed a hand on his shoulder firmly so he understood her wish for him to remain kneeling, and circled around to his front. She placed both hands on his cheeks and bent forward, pressing her lips on the crescent mark dominating his forehead. Sesshomaru responded by squeezing Anna's waist with a hand, leaning forward to do his ritual sniff of the being nestled within Anna, but imitated Anna by pressing his thin lips against the top of the swollen belly, wrapping an arm around to rest a hand against the small of her back.

"…Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru reclined backward onto a nearby cushion, summoning Anna in his wake. He urged her forward, and Anna did as she was told, though she became hesitant when he continued to pull firmly at her wrist, which would soon make her topple on him if she didn't skillfully spring one leg around as well as the other, bow-legged, so that she sat comfortable in his lap with either leg wrapped around his waist so she could continue to face him. She did so, which was an extremely intimate feeling for Anna, being able to feel his body movements under her own. . Sesshomaru's hand rest at her shoulder blade, gliding his hand over her skin, nails skimming the edges, mimicking the sound of silk ribbon ripping which sent a chill down Anna's spine, causing her to arch her body and stick her chin upward in a proud fashion. It also motivated a valley of goose bumps to form, which seemed to thrive on the touch of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru studied her posture and reactions in a calculating manner, face stony and emotionless.

Sesshomaru's actions were not done in a way which showed that he personally and thoroughly enjoyed it, but instead as if he was acknowledging the periodic needs and desires of Anna as a human, and that if Sesshomaru failed to recognize this trait in her, she would become dissatisfied in his behavior, and in return would dissatisfy him as the head of the house.

His gaze was lazy, lids half dropped and mouth slightly turned downward, but his touch was gentle and soft, knowing where Anna's weaknesses were and her intimate desires. He knew he would fail as a mate, even if it were only a mate to a human, if he didn't respond to the pressure of her wants. His demon blood had not trained him to be romantic or sexual, but he did consider the fact that any tenderness he allowed himself to express to this human in front of him was the result of inheritance of his father's weakness. Sesshomaru held these weaknesses back, only displaying and unleashing when beneficial and necessary to him.

Or so he thought.

A/N: Thank you once again for reading: And I BOW to those that have left reviews. That means a lot. Thanks you guys You have motivated me to continue to write and update swiftly! –Bow Bow bow- Please let me know what you think :3 Reviewsswift updates and –fluff-:


	15. Sugami

Chapter 15

Sesshomaru continued the ritual of humoring Anna by undergoing a series of intimate gestures as before, after the behavior and attitude Anna displayed towards him following his first act of curiosity and acknowledgement of her humanity changed considerably. She was respectful, and wasn't without a smile when in his presence. She was also obedient for once, which was Sesshomaru's top concern for both his and her safety. He thought it necessary to treat her thus after her obvious change in behavior, although he continued to display a disinterested gaze even though his movements were contradictory to his facial expression. Anna didn't respond to his gestures with physical responses of her own as thoroughly as he, only reacting to him periodically, too engulfed in bliss to have sense to move a limb. She would arch her back, her pregnant belly rubbing against his toned middle, chin stuck outward as if she were the queen of the world, and no one could bring her down from her throne atop Sesshomaru's lap. It was obvious to Sesshomaru that Anna thoroughly enjoyed sitting thus, the warmth of his body sending electricity up throughout her body, making her freeze and concentrate utterly on him, while at the same time being overwhelmed with excitement, energy, and vigor. Sesshomaru thrived on this attention, though that fact was hidden.

Sesshomaru was hesitant towards the bargained Tetsusaiga and his use for it, having no need to continue his path for conquest until he permitted himself to lurk outside of his castle. He didn't touch it, knowing full well that it would only result in the customary burns on his hands. Instead he left it in the armory with several other swords and weapons of moderate value, spare armor, and occasionally even his Tokijin when not suited in armor, which happened when his instincts allowed him the leisure of dressing casually.

Anna's belly soon grew to the size of a watermelon. The impending birth hung over every person's head that thrived in the castle. The amount of servants since Anna's initial arrival had tripled, though gradually and almost unnoticeably, except for the extra care taken to clean rooms, and the message from a servant of the arrival of a servant with particular skill in a certain area, such as combat or medicinal skills.

Anna's diet was closely monitored, making sure she sustained enough nutrients to produce a healthy child. Anna's physical activity was also monitored, which consisted of long days of lounging and staring out the windows and across the castle grounds. When she was permitted outside, it was extremely limited, having to follow closely behind the shadow of Sesshomaru, who chose the path on which they walked, which was usually in a thicket with low flourishing weeds. When she was allowed this simple pleasure, she would pick up any sticks, leaves, or rocks that reminded her of someone either in this era, or the past. She found an acorn which she thought resembled Chewbacca from Star Wars, and showed it to Sesshomaru, who gave her a stare, letting her know with that simple glance that he strongly pondered her sanity.

When Anna thought she could tolerate no more of being shut in and bored out, the birth began.

She went into labor at the night of the lunar eclipse. She was quickly ushered into a makeshift birthing room that was originally a library but due to its unpopularity, it was transformed. Seemingly every woman within the castle came to Anna's aid, all calm and patient, except for Anna, who couldn't tolerate the fact that no proper medication was going to be taken, or a certified doctor present. She was given the proper medicinal herbs, but pain was still present, and her cries filled the room. Several of the servants insisted she quiet her screams, warning her of the temper of their master and the possibility of him misinterpreting her screams. Anna headed their words to an extent and up until the child's first moments into the world.

Men were forbidden from the room, even Sesshomaru, though he seemed content to stand in the hallway with Jaken to keep him company and praise him in various ways that had nothing to do with the birth. Rin was in the birthing room, feeling as if the child who was entering the world were her own brother or sister.

Anna's screams went silent, and a baby's gurgled cry was heard. The crying did not cease while shuffling and preparations were made for ensuring the baby's health. Sesshomaru's ears prickled at the foreign baby's cry, his eyes narrowing at Jaken who immediately began to sweat and plea, though in actuality Sesshomaru wasn't displeased or angry.

Sesshomaru waited patiently outside of the birthing room and after sensing the final preparations and the calm in the atmosphere, he slid the door open and stood in the doorframe. He took up most of the entrance, with his armor, swords, Mokomoko-sama, and attire adding to his stature. He was one not be ignored. All of the ladies within the room stopped their duties and turned towards the seemingly omnipotent being.

"Leave us."

They bowed, finishing up their tasks and exiting the room. Rin strolled in front of Sesshomaru, beaming at the new existence in her life, and bowed before departing with the others. The room was dark except for several candles that were lit, though most were extinguished, a sliver of smoke twirling up from several if the smothered candles, the odor of smoke mixing with the smell of mint and greens from the medicinal herbs that lay in open intricate canisters around Anna's bed. Sesshomaru took patient steps towards Anna, who was concealed behind deep maroon satin draperies that surrounded floral bedding that was made for the long hours of lying down that came with the birth of a child. With one hand he brought back the curtains, focusing his gold-slit eyes on Anna and the bundle writhing in her arms. Anna was on her side, back facing him, legs slightly curled up in a fetal position. Sesshomaru waited several moments for Anna to realize his presence, acknowledging her state of fatigue, not wishing to startle her. She was aware of him almost immediately. It was hard to ignore the shadow that loomed over her body, and the slight bristling of the hair at the back of her neck, which only occurred when Sesshomaru was present, or when she touched something highly electrical. She didn't turn to acknowledge him immediately, content knowing he was watching her, and his new daughter. She turned to gaze at him, beads of sweat built up on her forehead. His face was in shadow, but she was still able to make out the shining gold of his eyes gazing down at the specter before him.

"...Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru let the drapery fall back to conceal Anna within, and when Anna thought he only meant to look upon the child and leave, having finished his business, he pulled the hangings back once again, this time without the burden and hazard of armor and swords. He padded slowly to Anna's side, bare feet silent against the pillows. He knelt behind Anna's back, looking over her shoulder down at the child.

Anna felt the tip of his knee rub against her back, and turned her head slightly to look up at him. She huffed a smile, her face still beaded with sweat, though she was gaining back her energy gradually. Sesshomaru didn't reach out to hold the child, gratified to simply watch his child bond with the mother. After several moments of genuine happiness washing over her, Anna felt a firm arm curl under hers. The arm lifted her so she could sit up comfortably and lean up against a familiar chest without having the burden of sitting up herself. She felt as if she were but a child, similar to the one in her arms, being in a similar position. Sesshomaru curled himself around her, knees bent and placed firmly on either side of her, masculine striped bare feet touching smaller feminine bare feet. Anna felt a possessive arm curl firmly over her stomach. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshomaru lean forward to get a better look at the bundle of noise in her arms. Anna soon felt his chin meet her shoulder, and the soft weight of his head leaned against hers. \

Her head swam. She was completely foreign to the lightness and delicate behavior that Sesshomaru displayed. Perhaps it was his own way of thanking her for enduring the pains of bringing his child into the world. Or perhaps it was the aftereffects of taking feudal medicinal herbs, and this was but a dream. Her senses were completely flooded with Sesshomaru. She rubbed a toe against one of his, though he didn't return the gesture. Instead he glided a clawed nail against the flesh of her stomach, which sent chills down Anna's spine. She was always in awe at how a simple gesture on his part could send her jumping. Anna eased herself back, bringing both legs together and to rest against the side of one of his knees, turning so she could gaze up at the underside of his chin. She received no response from Sesshomaru, who remained stoic and passive, his eyes flickering in unison with the candle that was placed at the corner of the bedding.

"Sugami."

Anna didn't need to question his reason for speaking only a singular word. The name spoke clearly in itself, a name that befit a child of Sesshomaru.

Anna curled leaned fully into the solid chest of Sesshomaru, curling her arm under the healthy baby girl. Sugami's eyes were shut tight; face red and mouth open to reveal a tongue surrounded by toothless gums. Hair that was now damp and slick against the child's scalp, but shone with the promise of matching her father's. Two glossy ears twitched and shivered in unison to the continuous cries that emitted from the toothless mouth. Anna positioned herself so one arm was all that was needed to support the child, Sesshomaru's chest acting as the other half of the support. Sugami leaned against the shining silk of Sesshomaru's kimono. The elegant fabric was soon replaced and treated as a damp burp cloth, the child's tears and various body fluids seemingly attracted to the bright and austere material. Sugami was also attracted to the silver hair that, from the baby's point of view, came from the heavens above. She immediately began to suck on a stray lock, and for the first time, was soothed to the point of silence. Anna curled an arm around Sesshomaru's back, pressing her face firmly against the right side of his chest. The beads of sweat trailed down her cheek and lingered with the tears that trickled down the corners of her eyes, until they disappeared into the same fabric that the baby seemed content to spittle on.

Anna closed her eyes, turning her face inward, burying her nose into his chest, a smile on her face. Although she felt feverish, she felt so untroubled. She wanted to escape into Sesshomaru. For Anna, she finally came to realize that Sesshomaru was her escape, her way to travel from reality. He was her manifestation of peace and joy, although he showed no outward joy or heavenly peace as she dreamt it. The conditions in which she was placed before him were also unconventional, and even cruel, but after experiencing the protection she received, and the feeling in her heart after pressing her forehead against the reticent and perpetual embrace of Sesshomaru, it didn't matter. She loved his reserved nature. It only made his minimal actions and behavior more dashing and understandable, and exceptionally authentic. When experiencing a repressed touch from Sesshomaru, it was like receiving a lifetime of similar gestures condensed into one from no lesser man. She would have it no other way. She would rather receive one genuine gesture from him than something that was repetitive, and insincere. He was the force in which she could rely on firmly planting her on her feet, only to send her swiftly back up into the clouds. She loved him.

When Anna comprehended her revelation, her facial features softened. Her eyes glazed and her lips curled upwards to form a half smile. She timidly gazed at him. Sesshomaru tilted his chin a fraction to shift his gaze from his daughter to her, sensing the glaze that formed over her eyes. He didn't question the reason for her seemingly spontaneous behavior, but responded by lifting his chin and bowing his head over hers, bringing up a hand to gently nestle her head into the crook of his neck. His hand remained and resided where it was, lightly covering her ear, elbow encircled around her shoulder. Anna closed her eyes, her vision obscured and dark, consisting of a dark view of Sesshomaru's Adam's apple.

Although Sesshomaru lacked a mortal human heart, he also was no fool. He knew what would become of him and his future if he chose the path of utter lack of release in the emotional factor. He convinced himself that, although not engulfed and thriving on emotions as mortals do, he, like his father, had the rare gift of experiencing emotions nonetheless. His father was just fool enough to let them overtake and control him, resulting in a disgraceful death. Sesshomaru chose to use emotions as he would a weapon, releasing them, and sheathing them, to best suit his selfish needs. He also chose to tell himself that, occasionally, he would release the emotions to test and experience them for the simple reason of familiarizing himself. Not because he lacked the control as his father did. Or so he told himself.

With these thoughts fleeting from his mind, he decided to emphasize his control over his emotions by finishing with his task at hand and returning to the duties of patrol. He retracted these thoughts immediately after, glancing at the look expressed by both Sugami and Anna, which was serene and peaceful, bewitching his heart and altering his decision of departure. He thought a few more moments would not be unwise.

Anna, who previously hadn't planned on bearing children for several more years at least before falling into this era, felt completely comfortable and wholly at ease having this child of Sesshomaru's. Although she was given several caretakers and nursemaids to help relieve the stress of raising a child, she preferred taking the burden upon herself, and not wholly at ease to allow others to even hold the child. She wasn't sure where her protectiveness and possessiveness came from, but the feelings she shared for the child was paralleled with Sesshomaru's own feelings for Anna and his daughter. His hair bristled and tension was evident whenever anyone, no matter what their station, was within the same room as Anna and Sugami. Although he took no actions against allowing servants to continue waiting on Anna and Sugami, the electricity in the air was obvious to the servants and they did their tasks with double efficiency to be away from the scrutinous stare of Sesshomaru.

Although somewhat aloof and unsure of himself when it came to his child, Sesshomaru fulfilled his duties as a father by continuing to provide for the mother and child in more ways than one. He made it his personal responsibility to guard the castle, which normally would have been done by several guards instead of Sesshomaru gambling his time, but it couldn't be helped that Sesshomaru felt extra protective as of late.

He made a routine of positioning himself inside the room that Anna slept in, guarding over her and the Sugami as they both slept. Sesshomaru's mannerisms towards the child showed as if he already knew the child intimately after the task of memorizing the scent and following her progress with his sensitive nose along the months that followed pregnancy. He hardly took any role in holding or playing with the child, only holding when Anna pressured him to it.

Anna wasn't sad at his lack of want to hold his child, knowing that Sesshomaru's very character denied him the right of such pleasures. So instead, she took it upon herself to help tear down his character herself and force him to take somewhat of an active role in managing the child, though Sesshomaru would occasionally remind her that it wasn't his job to care for children, and that task was given strictly to the mothers or lowly servants. Anna pretended to not listen to the soft tone in which he spoke, which was usually drowned out by the sobs of Sugami due to the lack of proper bobbing or rocking from her holder, which Sesshomaru failed to do; he usually just let the child lay limp in an immobile arm and let the child squirm and writhe as she pleased instead of playing the fool by bouncing and rocking as he witnessed Anna do countless times.

It was a sure possibility that the child would start crying while being held by Sesshomaru, but Anna deemed it necessary that Sugami become as use to Sesshomaru as her father as Sesshomaru get use to the child as his daughter. Sesshomaru surely displayed no pleasure in being forced to hold a squirming, noisy, slightly smelly baby, but Anna also noted that if he truly wished not to hold the child, he wouldn't. He was Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru never did anything he didn't want to.

The child was pampered in only a child of Sesshomaru's could be pampered. His clothing was intricate, already bearing and displaying her house crest, her toys and bedding of the finest material. Anna sometimes played at the idea that the child was more spoiled than she was, and Sesshomaru would just scold her with a "Don't be ridiculous" comment, and remind her that no one was more spoiled than she. Anna wasn't sure if she should smile or frown at his comment, but instead chose not to dawdle upon the notion.

The connection Anna felt between herself and Sesshomaru seemed to increase drastically now that there was a physical connection between the two. Anna's human heart fluttered when she saw Sesshomaru. It skipped a beat when he stepped near to gaze seemingly disinterested at their child. Her heart stopped altogether when honey his gaze met hers.

With the days that followed, Anna's previous routine continued, which meant monthly bleeding. Although she was disappointed at having to experience this feminine torture again, having been able to miss it during her pregnancy, she couldn't help but feel excited at what was to come. She chose to pretend she was ignorant to Sesshomaru's plans, and soon enough, after the final sobs from Sugami washing away and replaced with sleep, silencing the room, Sesshomaru, sure as night, came to Anna. He was as prepared as ever, a nursemaid followed in his stead. Anna looked up from the low cradle towards the spectators, and played the fool.

"Sesshomaru, have you come to wish Sugami a goodnight? You are late, she is already asleep."

This soft jest was not received with open ears, and Sesshomaru presented Anna with a customary dispassionate stare. He didn't explain himself, knowing full well Anna's comprehension of his late arrival, and instead motioned with a finger for the nursemaid to take over the duties of watching over the child, though Sugami was already sound asleep. Anna, who hadn't departed from Sugami's side for more than mere moments, felt her heart tighten when she turned to look down at the sleeping bundle. Her thoughts were driven away from a hand firmly grabbed her arm and tugged her upwards. Anna turned and gave him a glare, though her heart wasn't in it and she acquiesced. She followed Sesshomaru, turning her head to give Sugami one final gaze.

Anna didn't question their destination, which changed from time to time. She was surprised when Sesshomaru pulled back the door to their rooms, allowing Anna to step in first, following suit. The room was dull, with only several candles dispersed about the room. Though, she noticed, the addition of red sheer fabric overhanging these scattered sources of light, which in return sent a calm washing over the room. Sesshomaru positioned the door firmly shut, adjusting it so no visitors could make their way into the forbidden room.

Sesshomaru strolled up behind Anna, not taking his time on the task that possessed his mind. Anna couldn't recall when and how, but all she knew was that she soon found herself in sheets that matched the color of the fabric that accented the light the candles gave off, her pale skin naked against the sheets that adhered to Sesshomaru, who was as bare as she. Her fair skin tone was nothing compared to the soft glow of Sesshomaru's, which, in addition to being smooth and milky, obtained a glow that only a demon endowed. He positioned himself comfortably between Anna's thighs. Anna began to shiver with want almost immediately. She brought a hand up to grab a handful of silver locks that teased her shoulder, bringing her fingers clutched with tresses of Sesshomaru up and around his neck, resting her arm around his neck. She tilted her head back and upward, her mouth close to his, though Sesshomaru's lips remained but a firm line, eyes narrowed and elegant brows slightly furrowed.

Sesshomaru was no fool as not to detect Anna's desire. Her legs encircled his middle, Anna being the main aggressor and lightly urging herself upward against Sesshomaru's groin. Sesshomaru chose to tease his prey. He didn't ravish her as he suspected he might, after having been deprived for several months out of respect for Anna and the child seated in her belly, but Sesshomaru's self control was still astounding. He didn't enter her, though Anna felt the lightest and most exterior folds of her womanly flower unfold and tighten, the very tip of Sesshomaru's manhood playing at the idea of thrusting deeply and comfortably inside the sheath of Anna, but only to retract the offer and rub against the sensitive exterior folds. A smile formed on Sesshomaru's lips when he could feel Anna trembling. Anna didn't share in his humor, and gripped a hand to his shoulder, her teeth gritting and beads of sweat already layered over her forehead as if she had been running for hours, her muscles already exhausted from the tension reverberating along her core.

"Do not tease me, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smile vanished and was replaced with an arrogant frown, one eyebrow raised at being issued such a direct command. He levered himself upwards so his stomach slid against hers, preparing himself for what was inevitable. He adjusted his arm so it rested below Anna's, muscles taught from the weight it carried. He waited several more moments, simply relishing in the sight before him, which consisted of a face that was slick from utter concentration and unnecessary fatigue. Sesshomaru moved his knee so it pushed against the inner thigh of Anna, spreading her legs out further for his appeasement. When all was as Sesshomaru wished it, he drove himself forward with such surprise and force that it even jerked Anna into a sound of shock. She felt as if the wind was knocked out of her, which it very well could have been considering the strength behind the thrust. Anna's vision was clouded with multicolored dots surrounded in shadow at the border of her vision, the feeling of being torn apart from the inside succumbing her thoughts. Sesshomaru didn't hold back, unaware of the fragility of Anna, or ignoring it, though, for the pain that was to be endured, Anna was nonetheless in total bliss. She felt as if she were being thoroughly cleansed from the inside. Those feelings doubled every time Sesshomaru pumped himself into her, his forehead low over hers, fangs bared and eyes tinted red. Anna wasn't foreign to his seemingly demonic side, nor was she frightened. She was accustom to seeing him bare his fangs with monstrous eyes shining demonic red when he was at his climax. She never recalled witnessing him return to his familiar state, and as soon as she started to recall this fact, Sesshomaru gave one mighty thrust and a soft grunt before spending himself thoroughly and deeply inside of Anna. Anna's reaction was also customary, though it was completely unbeknown to her and only known to Sesshomaru. Her transformation began, her eyes swallowing up the tint of Sesshomaru's, enlarging as his did, while his returned to the normal unemotional state, though they would blink once and then focus on the odd spectacle before him. Anna's lips would quiver and open, revealing canines that would rival any dog demons. It was obvious to Sesshomaru that she was in utter chaos on the inside, torture and ruin dominating her features. It was the complete opposite of what she was expressing and experiencing just seconds before. Sesshomaru knew she was probably oblivious to such transformations. He was also aware that these transformations made it possible for conception, but it also meant the possibility for him to see a small glimpse into a human heart, Anna's human attributes and characteristics washing into him due to their union. He was, in these moments, able to recall what it was like to have that heavy burden of a mortal heart, to be emotional and caring, and do so without second thought or have control over such feelings. It was his least favorite aspect of mating, and he also was aware that it was perhaps during these times that his father surrendered to such feelings, and held onto them in such a way that a little bit stayed with him permanently and allowed him to thoroughly love the mother of his second son.

It wasn't uncommon for demons to seek out mortals, but it was also no secret that lesser demons sought out humans for the simple pleasure of receiving that instant surge of emotions that acted as a high or a drug. The demons preferred their prey to be in stress, fear, and anguish, for the emotions that the human was feeling at that instant of their union was what the demon was able to feel, and the true sense of hatred and fear were pure ecstasy for the demons, knowing that the creature before them was undergoing pure emotional pain that no physical wound could rival. Sesshomaru decided to not dwell on the unprecedented phenomenon of a human undergoing the change and transformation and receiving a glimpse into the mind of a demon, and a demon stealing the current emotions of the human before them.

Their previous mating routine ensued, which was always followed by the essence of pure masculine pride washing over Sesshomaru, which was the closest thing to happiness that Sesshomaru was capable of, and that the castle was able to detect and relish in the calm that came with his change in mind. He didn't smile or laugh, but instead expressed himself differently. It was obvious in the way his gate changed and the way he chose to carry himself, the slight uplift of the chin, his eyes a little wider and the shine a little brighter fueled by the dominance he knew he possessed.

A/N: I want to thank you for leaving reviews : I read every review, and I become more happy every time I do Each review matters and allows me to get the motivation to continue writing, for you! YES YOU: SO LEAVE REVIEWS SO I KNOW YOU LIKE WHAT YOU READ! And let me know what you like so I can try and do more of it! Thanks :D –fluff-


	16. Demoness

Chapter 16

The time under the curved slate-roofed castle of Sesshomaru passed by swiftly. Although it was approximately a year since Anna's arrival, her memory of her own era did not wane. She thought of her family and time often in her own private thoughts during long evenings or brief moments in which she allowed her mind relaxation. She wished not to lose the vividness or clarity of her family, and hoped the clarity of their faces did not recede as her faith in returning did. The gap in which her family's love and affection, as well as attention, was fully filled with the attention and responsibility and newly blossomed love given to her by Sesshomaru. She would dote on the feelings she had that were as confusing and vast as the outer reaches of space. The tenderness she possessed made up for that in which Sesshomaru lacked. She filled in the holes that needed filling in Sesshomaru's disposition. She loved the questionable pleasure and satisfaction of his un-open embrace.

Anna thought her life could not become any more perfect, though it's perfection was far from traditional. It was during the dwelling of these thoughts when disaster struck. It was not in the form of famine, or death. It wasn't in the form of hurt, or brutality. It was in the form of an elegant-clad female dog demon. It wasn't as Anna thought initially, that being of jealousy on the demoness's part, and the inevitable journey of executing the pathetic human who dares tread along the same path with Sesshomaru. It was worse. It was the journey of a mother who's aristocratic blood flowed thicker and richer than Sesshomaru's.

Anna wasn't aware of the mother of Sesshomaru's arrival immediately. It took several days after she received the news for her to receive a glimpse of the mysterious mother. It was an unexpected encounter, while Anna was wrapping Sugami in a new warm cloth. The door slid open to the room in which Anna occupied, and Anna turned towards the intruder. At first Anna thought it was Sesshomaru, for she was only able to see the ripples of white fur protruding from the shadows within the hallway. The visitor wasn't alone, as Anna noticed, for the occupant behind the one closest to Anna was followed by a being of greater stature, and possessed a large stock of fur that extended from the shadows.

Anna's initial thought, as they both stepped forth, was great disgust on the features and disposition of the female dog demon. Anna's shock and attention towards the female didn't allow her to even acknowledge Sesshomaru, who's body was angled towards Anna, as if he was conflicted with the probable venomous words fed to him by his mother in his choice concerning the mother of his one child and expected future children.

The beauty of the demon struck Anna like a rock to her windpipe. Her features were flawless, the lids of her eyes shaded a deep blue, and a single maroon stripe curved along her cheekbone. She seemed as if she were younger even than Anna, though she knew that would be impossible, since she was Sesshomaru's mother and he was hundreds of years old. Two luxurious white lengths of fur crossed each shoulder and came down to cross over her stomach, a large red and silver pendant contrasting with the blue and purple silk kimono it nestled against. Her hair was the same shade as Sesshomaru's, and was accented with several ribbons and pearl combs along her hairline.

Anna stared for what seemed like hours before the thin eyebrows of the female dog demon furrowed and it was obvious that she wasn't accustom to being stared at, especially by a human, without being shown a significant amount of respect. Anna bowed her head, not quite sure what she should address her. Anna curled an arm under Sugami, who was squirming and blowing spit bubbles.

"My lady?"

Anna's words were ignored as a horse ignored a fly on its rump. The female addressed Sesshomaru, though she continued to glare at Anna.

"My son, what have you done?"

The words were monotonous, so the insult wasn't detectable to Anna. Anna immediately bowed once again, a great deal deeper, trying to make up for the lack or respect expected from her when confronting a mother-in law. Relief also washed over her. She was expecting an extremely awkward encounter with a rival, not an introduction to an unknown mother-in-law.

"Have you come to visit your granddaughter?"

Anna felt uneasy when no reply was given. Anna inched forward, using her sleeve to dry Sugami's face to make her somewhat presentable. She bowed her head again, her eyes questioning.

"Mother…her name is Sugami."

Fierceness in the demoness's eyes became apparent to Anna, not from the look she expressed, but the posture change in Sesshomaru. He became rigid, and before Anna could react, a clawed hand held firmly by the wrist of a larger masculine one obscured Anna's eyes. Anna's human reaction was far too slow to witness the attempted strike to Anna on Sesshomaru's mother's part just milliseconds prior, but Sesshomaru's reaction rivaled his mother who thwarted the attempt.

The female demon lowered her arm after several moments of a suppressed struggle waged between the two, lifted her chin and turned to depart, though her lips were curling softly upward into a crescent shape.

"I will not acknowledge a child born of a human. My son has made quite a foolish mistake, it seems. But luckily for him this mistake is dispensable."

Anna held Sugami closer, her eyes growing large and goose bumps sprouting all over. She retreated into the supposed safety of the room, quickly lowering herself onto her knees to compose herself. She didn't look to see if Sesshomaru exited with his mother. She didn't allow what just happened to sink in quite yet. She knew if she dwelled on it, she would do something irrational or faint. She didn't think it would be wise to speak her mind at the moment. It was also hard for her to ignore the booming female voice from the hallway, an argument apparent.

"Sesshomaru, my son, you don't know what you have done! Look at you! How foolish you are. I cannot allow you to continue with this mistake. I don't want her touching you, you stink of human!"

"Don't be ridiculous. If you are going to be a threat to anyone under this roof, then I will have to ask you to leave. I know why you have come, but there's nothing to be done here. Don't waste your time and linger like an old crone."

"Sesshomaru…don't waste your good blood on that pathetic wench. My poor boy, you are making a grave mistake. The dog demon line will perish if you continue with these fantasies. You already bore an abomination! A half demon! Just like your pathetic father, and look what happened to him. Do you want to end up dead protecting something so weak and that's going to die so soon anyway?"

Sesshomaru obviously had enough of what his mother had to say, and made his way to his private rooms without another word. Sesshomaru was seemingly confident in the actions of his mother to know she wouldn't hurt Anna that night, but that didn't mean she wouldn't threaten her. The female dog demon came back to stand at Anna's door, resonating as one watching a lowly servant removing manure from the stables. Her shadow draped narrow and menacingly along the hardwood floor.

"You made a great mistake in coming here, girl. You will find yourself dead. Eventually."

And with that, she departed as swiftly as her son. Anna didn't feel as if her immediate safety was in jeopardy, but she did feel the constant protection of Sesshomaru waning with the moon and arrival of his mother. She felt utterly alone, and for the first time in months wishing she weren't here, not for her own safety, but for the safety of her daughter.

Several days had passed, and the obvious strain and tension in the air was suffocating.

"Mother, you do not need to continue with this nonsense. I am fully aware of my actions, and you don't need to stay and remind me every moment."

"You can not continue with this game; I know how you hide that human of yours as well as the child from those that matter most. You are ashamed of them; I can sense it. Admit it. I know how you hide the news of the child and how you hide that human away so no one can accuse you of shaming your family. I also know of that pathetic lie you told everyone. I admit, she has the features of a demon, but she reeks of human. How can no one admit to her being human simply based on the child she bore? That child is half demon. Will no one break away from the lies? I am surprised that I learned of your union as quick as I did, though it wasn't quick enough to prevent an unwanted birth."

Sesshomaru and his mother occupied the library, both seated comfortably if not rigidly on silk embroidered pillows that littered the floor.

"Sesshomaru, I am only here to help you and save you from a terrible fate; the same fate as your father. Humans are enchanting creatures at times, but they are deadly. They cast spells on their victims. Head my words; her love will be your downfall. It was your father's downfall, that foolish demon. If she ever verbally expresses any love for you, then I will kill her, for your own good. A human's love is deadly."

The look that Sesshomaru's mother gave him was as serious as it came. He didn't need to question her sincerity.

He turned his chin and stared out the closest window at the darkening tree line in the distance.

"Don't be ridiculous. A human can not love I, Lord Sesshomaru."

Anna had the pleasure of experiencing yet another encounter with Sesshomaru's mother. Anna made quite an effort to stay out if her way while she was a guest to the castle, but it seemed to Anna that the despicable mother-in-law made it her duty to seek out Anna and make her life utterly miserable. Anna was also able to detect the strained effort she made in not hurting Anna, but instead was biding her time for the opportune moment. Anna just wasn't sure when she thought that opportune moment might be.

Anna was seated in the library, Sugami sleeping safely in the room adjourning the one she occupied. She didn't allow herself to be separated from Sugami for more than minutes, and when that, she didn't allow the distance of mere feet to come between then. She was also able to hear every action and word spoken in the next room, so if trouble did ensue, she would make such a commotion, every occupant would be aware of the noise, including Sesshomaru.

Anna's privacy wasn't lasting, unfortunately. Her mother-in-law slid the library door open with one hand, crossing her arms to gaze at the sight before her.

"Do you not fear me, child? You certainly should. You are more foolish than I thought."

With that, the demoness withdrew a hand from under a sleeve, revealing a hand with claws slightly curled. A green miasma circulated around her fingertips.

"Tell me, are you familiar with poisonous claws? Might I educate you?"

Anna was already on her feet and up against a nearby shelf. She was aware that she might be viewed as a mouse was to a cat; petty vermin.

Perhaps it was the plan of the demoness to entice Sesshomaru into coming to the rescue of the human to prove her point of Anna's vulnerability and weakness, but Sesshomaru came nonetheless. He entered the scene at a seemingly leisurely pace, though his arrival was neither leisurely not seemingly.

He had his back to Anna, acting as a physical barrier between her and probable harm. Anna bound forward, wrapping both arms around his middle and pressing her cheek against his backside. Her actions were ignored, and by the looks of Sesshomaru, it was as if she weren't there. He ignored the small hand placed over his chest, planted against the location of his heart, and the other wrapped around his stomach. He also feigned ignorance of the sobs that occupied his ears. Anna made the area between and against the long white tresses her haven and point of safety. This was the area where she would feel safest, and she knew it, but she couldn't run to Sesshomaru every time she was threatened. Although he didn't express it, she knew it possibly shamed Sesshomaru at having such a weak wife as his own, especially when that was painfully obvious while confronting his mother. She hated having to hide behind him every time she was in danger. She needed to find another place of safety. She knew of only one place where his mother could not reach her.

"Mother."

The demoness gave a soft laugh, bringing a hand up and curling a finger under her chin.

"My son, I was having a lovely chat with that human of yours. If you don't mind, I will be on my way. I have more important things to do than allow the smell of human taint my nose."

Sesshomaru didn't glare or react in the traditional sense of hearing someone so blatantly abuse and mock his wife. He instead was unemotional and cool as always, his hand placed casually at his side, his eyes following his mother's departing form. He comforted Anna in the only way he knew; he stood patiently still, while Anna's tears soaked into Sesshomaru's back after the reality of being abused and thoroughly afraid sunk in.

-----------

Anna felt the need to escape from the castle. She needed to separate herself from the immediate danger, which were the poisonous claws of a fierce mother-in-law. She felt as if she were betraying Sesshomaru by scheming behind his back to escape, but her feelings for him had not changed. If anything, she felt as if her feelings were tangible and were on the verge of transforming into a physical state and inevitably consume her. She yearned to talk to Sesshomaru one last time before she left. She desired to release those feelings verbally before they destroyed her. She wasn't sure when she would be back, and she also didn't want him to believe her a coward or a runaway when he discovered her absence.

She was granted the opportunity of speaking to him in the hallway. She saw Sesshomaru's form retreating towards the southern exit, his Mokomoko-sama slightly curled and as fluid as his movements.

She didn't call out his name, but instead ran towards him and grabbed a firm hold of his sleeve. He stopped before she even had to apply pressure to it, knowing her to be near before she was aware of him in the vicinity.

"Sesshomaru, I have to tell you something."

Sesshomaru's expression didn't falter or change, but he seemed to look past her shoulder, his attention seemingly elsewhere. Anna stepped forward, placing a hand over his chest, looking to either side to affirm their privacy. She was unable to hide her surrendering tone, hope lost in her voice.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for quite some time, but there has never been an appropriate opportunity to do so. This isn't quite the time either, but I need to tell you as soon as possible. Before events that are out of our control occur."

She moved forward, wrapping both arms leisurely around his middle, pressing her cheek over his heart. She spoke as softly, though she was confident in Sesshomaru's hearing capability.

"I love you."

Sesshomaru had a hand over her mouth and was growling before she knew what happened, ripping her arms from around his middle. She hadn't expected such a reaction. Especially such a violent one. He pushed her up against the wall, his teeth bearing.

"Don't ever say that. Such ridiculous nonsense is left for lowly humans."

Anna was hurt beyond belief. She didn't need to express how she felt in that immediate instant, for even Sesshomaru could tell how his words truly affected her. She didn't witness the subtle softening in his features as she turned and shuffled away down the hallway towards Sugami's nursery.

The damage was already done. Sesshomaru glared into a shadowy corner, the only visible thing from within the shadows were the lips of a particular female demoness curling softy upward at the events that folded out in front of her yellow-slit eyes.

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story : I don't have to remind you how much I appreciate it! It makes me happpyaaayyyayayay :D –fluff- please review so I know you are enjoying it, otherwise I will never know!


	17. Departure

Chapter 17

-----------

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want to go through with this? It's going to be dangerous…and for just one shard, couldn't we wait until we figure a way to get the Tetsusaiga back?"

"No way. It doesn't matter; we will have to get it eventually. We might as well get it over with. Besides, Sesshomaru is probably gone anyway."

"But what if he isn't? He has the Tetsusaiga-"

"I don't need it. Stop worrying."

"We haven't had to do anything major since you had the Tetsusaiga…it's too risky…what happens if you get hurt and your demon blood consumes you? We should wait and not confront Sesshomaru like this, especially if we need to barter with Sesshomaru."

"I told you Kagome, stop worrying! I'm sure it's just one of his servants that has the shard. Sesshomaru never had any interest in them before, why would he have interest now?"

"Maybe he wants it simply to spite you, Inuyasha. We shouldn't risk it. We should wait, and just ask Sesshomaru for the Tetsusaiga-"

"No Way! I'm not asking him for favors. Don't be ridiculous. I traded it fair and square. I would only trade it back if HE asked ME. Hmph."

"But Inuyasha-"

"Quiet everyone! We are there now anyway. You can go back if you want, you don't have to stay, no one is forcing you."

"We wouldn't abandon you, but we wish you would listen to our warnings for once."

The group made their way to the castle soon enough. A crescent moon shone bright overhead, and lighted their dark path. Silence was deafening in their attentive ears. Sango made a point that there were no insects calling or night birds singing. She thought this particularly strange, and made the situation only more ominous, for something big and powerful must have driven them off recently. A twig snapped not far from Inuyasha's group, and the whole party tensed.

They were confronted by a female dog demon. The demoness took great delight in the spectacle before her.

"Well, what do we have here, more humans and half demons? I will take great pleasure in disposing you."

Sango was the first to point out the obvious.

"Look! A dog demon! Do you know her Inuyasha?"

"No. Must be Sesshomaru's mom. I always presumed she was dead, but I guess not. I guess my old man was simply just sick of her and left her. Good riddance, otherwise he never would have met my mother. I certainly can see where Sesshomaru inherited his love for half demons and humans."

The female demon observed her prey with a measuring gaze, one foot brought forward slightly, her two dog tales curled upwards slightly.

"So you must be the runt half-demon Inuyasha. You are in the same category of humans to me. You can all DIE!"

A violent flash and the sound of a whip crack brought all heads down and arms over their heads. A nearby tree began to fall in their direction, but it was a weak attempt at injuring Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo. They already dodged the tree and were ready to attack.

The demoness unleashed fury that had been building for ages, and only increased since her arrival.

"The Great Dog General…he left me to bear YOU? A half demon? A pathetic HALF DEMON? His blood is too great to be flowing in the likes of you! NOW DIE!"

It wasn't a secret that a war was waging outside. Anna chose to take a quick glimpse, and was so surprised to see Kagome in her modern school uniform holding up the pink bike. She felt her brain freeze. She wasn't sure if her eyes were deceiving her, but she didn't care. Now was her only chance to talk to someone who was possibly from her own time, and could help her find a way back to her own time, to safety.

Anna ran towards the closest exit into the battlefield. She stood at the entrance, searching for the girl by the bike. She spotted them, fleeing in Anna's direction. Anna ran forward, and noticed the girl's attention turn to her, who slowed down and halted.

Miroku was the first to point out the human who was fleeing in their direction.

"Look…it looks as if this castle has a princess, though I can't imagine how that's possible, since it's Sesshomaru's castle…and she also looks-"

Anna hurried onward, stepping in front of the bike and placing her hands on the steering wheel. Instead of explaining her full situation, she decided to create a shortcut.

"You must help me! I've been kidnapped. You wear the same clothes from my era! You must help me get back! I need to get back to my home in America!"

"Fear not princess! We shall protect you and return you to your land of America! Wherever that is…"

The monk made appropriate haste to wrap a protective slithering arm around Anna's shoulder's, but his actions were put to an end with a swift glare and a decisive knock over the head with a hardened fist from Sango.

Anna wasn't sure how to describe Kagome's expression, but she seemed more than willing to help.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know! I was visiting a shrine with a tour group and I got here! The demon that lives here captured me! You must help! Please! Before they notice!"

"Alright! We need to quickly find the shard that is in the castle, and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, or else he has no chance! Do you know where an old sword might be located in Sesshomaru's castle?"

Miroku turned to the battling that ensued.

"We must hurry. Inuyasha won't be able to hold her off and divert her attention for ever."

"The sword must be in the armory at the south entrance. I don't know where Sesshomaru would keep a shard valuable enough for you to need it. I'll go get the sword, if that is what you need!"

"No, you should go with Sango. She will take you away from danger."

"I cannot leave without my daughter, she's inside. I must get her!"

Anna quickly ran before Kagome could say another word. The castle was in complete chaos. She ran to her room, found Sugami nestled in a crib, grabbed her bag, and exited.

She noticed Rin huddled in a corner, visibly frightened and scared of the chaos that ensued. Anna adjusted Sugami so she fit in one arm, and grabbed Rin's hand, pulling her to her feet. She knew Rin was not spared by the wrath of Sesshomaru's mother either due to her mortality.

"Come on Rin! We are leaving! Don't worry…we will come back as soon as that witch leaves!"

"Okay Anna!"

She made her way outside, and was about to hand Sugami to Sango so she could get on Kilala, when things turned bad. The female dog demons attention was diverted to Anna and her escape attempt. She immediately unleashed a doubled attack. It was a moment later that Miroku came running out with the Tetsusaiga in his hand, making his way to Inuyasha who was lying on the ground, eyes closed, but a fierce aura pulsed about him. Miroku placed the Tetsusaiga in Inuyasha's hand before true hell materialized.

Anna turned back to take one final look at the castle. Sadness overtook her, and her heart clenched. She knew that Sesshomaru's actions and words were due to the probably stress caused by his mother. She also knew she had to escape immediately or she would be in extreme danger. She also knew that she probably would have been dead already if Sesshomaru hadn't intervened. She promised herself that she would be back as soon as the female demon was gone. Her heart went out to Sesshomaru.

"…Sesshomaru, I-"

It was in this moment that Anna felt a great gap and pain shoot through her. She looked down to see blood running down her front just above her heart, and a lightning whip retracting towards the possessor, that being Sesshomaru's mother. Anna collapsed immediately, her vision darkening. That last thing she was saw equal attention shown to Rin, who collapsed nearby due to a hit on the head from wild debris.

Miroku helped Anna and Rin onto Kilala, and the group departed, minus Inuyasha, who acknowledged Kagome's shout to retreat but made certain that their departure wasn't going to be interrupted with danger.

"The jewel shard is in the girl's bag. She must have come in through the well at my shrine while she was touring. It is amazing that she was able to even cross. Once she crosses, though, she won't be able to come back. There's an aura possessing the shard that must have allowed her to travel here. I'll need to purify it as soon as she crosses. It's too dangerous to allow this kind of aura to possess the shard."

"We should hurry back to a village and fix these wounds- they look pretty awful."

"Let's head straight to the well. I can get her to a hospital, where she will be both safe from Sesshomaru, and from her wounds."

Inuyasha swooped upwards and began to immediately descend softly back to the ground, a frown and a furrowed brow overtaking his features.

"Inuyasha! That was fast!"

"Hmph. It wasn't me. I was just getting warmed up when Sesshomaru came out of nowhere and started attacking that female demon. He told me to scram because it wasn't any of my business to be there, but I showed him…after a while I decided we got what we came for and I might as well leave."

The whole group stared at Inuyasha skeptically. Shippo was the first to state what was on everyone's minds.

"So in other words…it was too much for you to handle, eh Inuyasha?"

Shippo got what was coming to him, of course. Inuyasha curled his sleeve upward and growled.

"Stupid kid! That's not it at all! Like I said…why break a sweat when we already got what we came for."

The clouds looked like dust as they streamed by, everyone's minds diligently at work on the situation they were currently in. Inuyasha had the only pacified face, but his attention turned to the wounded girl.

"Who's she? And what's that kid doing here?"

Sango looked at Rin and then Anna, her eyebrows furrowing.

"She says she was kidnapped by Sesshomaru and asked for our help to escape."

Miroku turned to Kagome.

"Speaking of Sesshomaru…why do you think he kidnapped her? What could she have that he wants? I can't imagine Sesshomaru ever wanting to kidnap a female human. He hates humans. She doesn't look as if she were treated badly either, based on her clothes and appearance. That is also unlike Sesshomaru."

"I don't know, Miroku. I'll ask her when she wakes up. How horrible to be a prisoner of Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha's brother is so heartless; I can't imagine it being a pleasant experience. Especially since she probably wasn't sure she wasn't in her own era at first anyway. Her child doesn't look mistreated either, thank goodness."

"Hmph. He must have kidnapped her. She absolutely reeks of Sesshomaru. It is almost as if he were sitting right there, instead of that girl."

The child was asleep, a blanket wrapped tightly around her, her eyes only visible. Sango adjusted the child, the wind catching the hem of the blanket and pulled it back to reveal a single white fuzzy ear. Sango nearly fell from her perch atop Kilala, and turned to Kagome in surprise.

"That baby isn't any different, for that matter…that baby's smell is a bit different though, it's almost as if-"

Sango interrupted Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, you might want to take a look at this…"

A/N: Please review so I know how you like it which motivates me to write better and more frequently :D Sorry for the extremely long delay in updating. I have been super busy due to Holiday stuff and job stuff and all of that good stuff TT but I will start updating more frequently and I have been scheming some awesome ending ideas that I know you will love :D but don't think they are going to be happy ones! On that note don't think of it otherwise it might not be a surprise! Thank you for reading this much, I appreciate it as always : Happy holidays and don't eat too much candy :D


End file.
